


A song of barks and meows

by DGeorgi14



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, A glimpse of yeorry and viseul, F/F, and hyejoo is a wolf..well werewolf, hyewon, princess heejin and knight hyunjin, yerim is the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGeorgi14/pseuds/DGeorgi14
Summary: Princess Heejin decides that she'll marry whoever can catch her cat, Choerry. Hyunjin won't even try it, because she doesn't want to marry her, but the universe has other plans.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 57
Kudos: 463





	1. Chapter 1

The silence is getting quite uncomfortable for Hyunjin.

People are gathering, slowly. Hyunjin fights the urge to roll her eyes at the sight of rich men with presumptuous smiles. Their eyes are fixed on the princesses like the two are the most beautiful deer in the forest and they just cannot withhold their excitement to hunt them. The taste it all leaves in Hyunjin's mouth isn't a pleasant one.

She switches her eyes on the people of the lower class who are standing at the door, afraid to step inside. Although the King never created the impression that the poor people aren't welcomed into the throne room or the castle in general, people still seem to have the idea that they must know their place. Hyunjin is one of them, too. And speaking of the King:

His Majesty's face doesn't betray any loss of patience but for some reason, Hyunjin could feel it. Or maybe is it her own? It might as well be. Her presence had been requested, along with two other knights--that belong to a lower rank than hers--early in the morning. After all, reasonable. Hyunjin was the Knight Commander and this event could prove itself dangerous. A feast where presumably the royal family could leave their guards down a slippery moment in which they enjoy themselves more than they should. But she's here, Hyejoo is here, too. Nothing will happen to them. She's ready to give her life to make sure that the previous statement remains a truth. The family doesn't deserve to go through _that_ again.

The King is settled down in the middle, on the big metallic throne. He takes a glance at the empty spot next to him. Hyunjin knows he'd wished she was there with him, now.

He motioned with a movement of the hand, for his son--the eldest of his children--to sit down. The Prince denied politely, shaking his head and closing his eyes for a second. Hyunjin heard him saying he's in a bit of a hurry so he'll be leaving shortly after the announcement.

_"Announcement?"_

On the left there are seated his beautiful daughters, Princess Heejin and her little sister, Princess Chaewon. Hyunjin makes eye contact with the massive wolf that is, as expected, by Chaewon's side. The Princess's hand playing with one of Hye's ears.

Hyunjin smiles. Smiles at the sight of her sister's beautiful wolf eyes connecting with hers from across the room. And smiles at the memory that's creeping through Hyunjin's mind.

The image is as endearing now, as it was back then.

When not more than 3 years old Chaewon had been given a small wolf by her parents, despite the elderly's worries, that the animal will end up hurting her.

Hyunjin remembers thinking that it was--and still, will probably be-- the opposite, when Princess Chaewon's little fingers were enveloped around Hyejoo's small ear, pulling it a bit too hard for the wolf's liking, not realizing she's slightly hurting her animal. Hyunjin also remembers chuckling at Hyejoo's face of displeasure but also obedience and loyalty.

In a way, she had always admired Hyejoo's patience with the youngest Princess. Hyunjin knows Hyejoo must love her, much deeper than she's aware of. And hopes that one day, Hyejoo would find the courage to tell her who she is. There is also some dust of egoism in Hyunjin's wish. Hyejoo, unlike Yerim--their other sister--, has the privilege to change from her wolf form to her human form whenever she pleases. But, she does it so rarely... Hyunjin fears she might not even know how to function as a human. She'd wish Hyejoo would spend more time with her.

Since their parents have passed away, with the King taking Yerim under his roof, too, Hyunjin had come to feel lonely. Although she has a room in the castle, when she comes back from her duty, there is no one to welcome her. The furniture is plain and the room is dead silent. The only day in the month that Yerim can fully be by her side, isn't enough for Hyunjin. Although the cat runs to her, at night--despite Hyunjin's scolding that she shouldn't leave Princess Heejin's side so often--having cat Yerim play around and sleep on top of the blanket, looking like a ball of fur, isn't the same as seeing beautiful human Yerim's face, hearing her voice and giggles, receiving her hugs that make Hyunjin feel like she's almost back into her mother's arms with how familiar the feeling is.

She's dragged out of her daydream by His Majesty's voice, her head snapping onto the direction of the sound. Hyunjin realizes she's missed a portion of his speech.

"-thank you, and for the reason we've all gathered here tonight... My 20 years old daughter had come to me the other day, confessing that she is ready to offer her hand in marriage."

The room had been filled with audible gasps. Hyunjin remained silent but agreed that that was a suitable reaction. Princess Heejin was gorgeous, to say the least. Long black hair that complimented her light skin. Soft round eyes, almost sensual. Eye-catching drew lips with the most alluring shade of pink. Two small moles giving each cheek a kiss, from a side to the other. Yes, absolutely gorgeous, Hyunjin asserts.

"But, there is one condition, and as easy as it might sound, my daughter assures me that it will give a proper challenge. Whoever catches my daughter's cat, and brings it to me, will be rewarded with her hand. Although, you will have to receive my approval as well. And it is a must to add that, there will only be one attempt a day. I cannot have dozens of people running after one small creature. Anyone that feels confident to try, will be assigned to a date. If you cannot catch it that day, your second chance is casted away."

Hyunjin is baffled. She becomes aware of her surprised expression only after Princess Heejin looks back and locks her eyes with Hyunjin's agitated ones. There is something in the Heejin's look that confuses Hyunjin. She cannot decipher it and before the air gets its chance to become thicker, Hyunjin looks away.

The noise is fading away with each second Hyunjin starts to understand the event that occurred a couple of nights ago...

Hyunjin, out of all three of them, is the only one that cannot change into another creature. However, she is not entirely powerless. She can enter their minds and see through their eyes if Yerim or Hyejoo allow her to. With Yerim, this has never been a problem, but with Hyejoo... The girl is the opposite of the open box that Yerim is.

And if there is a more powerful emotion that they're going through, Hyunjin can sense it.

The latest incident happened only a few night times ago, Hyunjin was sitting at the small chunky table situated next to the window of her room--because Hyunjin gets bored rapidly so eating where she can see the guards patrolling outside is an improvement, rather than watching the same inanimate objects, that gather another layer of dust with each passing day, stare back at her. Focusing more on the big piece of bread, that was still warm--she loves hot bread, it tastes better than anything-- and leaving the mashed potatoes for later. She will not ruin the wonderful taste of fresh bread by mixing it with something else.

And as she was standing there, eyes accustoming to see the back yard better, Hyunjin felt her heart racing, out of a sudden. Her whole body got into alert mode, grabbing the edges of the table roughly, Hyunjin closed her eyes to help her focus and requested access from Yerim. Hyejoo would've been next if Yerim was fine.

Although, Yerim was fine.

"Seriously, Yerimie? You got into this state because you're shy ?" Hyunjin whispered to no one in particular.

There Yerim was--and now, Hyunjin too--standing on a chair in front of Heejin's bed, while Heejin was staring at her intensely, not saying a word, only regarding the feline. It was only after several moments spent into Yerim's head, that Hyunjin apprehended why Yerim's heart was beating like crazy. Heejin's eyes were magnetic, hypnotizing.

Hyunjin felt like Heejin's stare stepped beyond Yerim, and was looking now directly at Hyunjin. The latter was having a difficult time distinguishing if the rapid heartbeat was still Yerim's or it was her own.

" What is she thinking about? " Hyunjin wondered.

"Choerry?" Heejin finally voiced calmly, startling the both of them. Yerim watched her for another second.

"You will forgive me for this, right? You're pretty energic, it'll be fun for you, I hope."

The cat did not answer, and the last thing Hyunjin felt before being expelled from Yerim's mind, was confusion.

 _"So this is what Princess Heejin was thinking about."_ Hyunjin thought to herself while continuing to observe the people chatting loudly, allowing her eyes to pause at the back of Heejin's head, for reasons unknown to her.

\-----

It rained every day for a week. And every day there was some _loonatic_ running after Yerim on the castle's halls or through the back yard, and sometimes through some unused rooms.

It amused Hyunjin. _"That's a girl, idiot, not a simple animal. She's probably smarter than you."_ she recalls thinking at some point.

The effort was almost worthy of appreciation. Almost. They were setting up traps, amateurish ones, too. A box supported by a stick at a 55 degrees angle, with some big, obvious rope tied around the wood, ready to capture Yerim under it, wasn't going to do the job. 

And if that wasn't plain ridiculous, to begin with, on the fourth day, one of them--an actual lord, dressed in clothing that surely costed more than Hyunjin's whole garderobe--had the luck to catch a rat. Too bad, Hyunjin thinks. He meant serious business, judging by the way he stood after a corner, crouching; focused; ears pointed to hear even the slightest sound, ready to pull the rope using inhuman speed. But then again, no man who yells like that, at the sight of a simple rat, is good enough for Princess Heejin.

If Hyunjin were to spare the girl more than a thought, she'd form an idea that she needs someone brave. By the way she carries herself-- although sometimes she'll get angry, she'd still look as harmless as possible--joyously, smiling shyly at everyone who spares her a dashing look, playing with her sister, often giggling uncontrollably and clapping everytime she does so-- Hyunjin can remark that someone ready to kill anyone for Heejin but never lay a hand on her, is a good suitor.

\----

After some failed with the box-trap, they dropped the idea altogether. They had only one day and they should make the most of it. Sitting around, waiting will not have the best outcome.

And on top of that, Hyunjin knows it would take more than a cheap trick to even touch Yerim. The girl had too much energy. Hyunjin would've added "for her own good" but this time, it was used to her advantage.

Some tried with food the following week. And some? Some were getting quite creative. Bragging to the knights about the mixture of unheard rare plants supposedly made by the greatest witch in the kingdom, having the purpose to indulge a heavy sleeping session when smelled upon. Less to anyone surprise, the same knights found the possessor of the potion passed out next to a wall. Yerim sitting right in front of him, observing the man in an almost mocking manner, as one of the knights had told Hyunjin.

Two weeks had passed in the same chaotic manner.

Each man ended up sulking at the end of their day. Clearly, no one in this realm knows how to approach a cat. Except for Hyunjin. Even if that wasn't Yerim, she'd still find a way to step into the cat's nearness. She's just always had a great connection with animals.

Speaking of her being better than most men, a sudden and unwelcomed feeling of arrogance intrudes her body. She could win this whole thing with her eyes closed if she wanted to.

But why is she even thinking about this? What good is she to Princess Heejin? What is there for her to offer? Not only that, but she'd be the only woman to try, too. And whilst on most occasions, she loved being equal to men, this time, she's not sure Heejin would even want that.

She's not sure she'd want Heejin to want that.

\----

The next time the royal family and the other lords of the nearby lands gather to discuss some matters, a particular figure decides to stand up.

_Son Jungeun._

From behind the royal family's chairs, Hyunjin can perfectly see the one who's supposedly a challenge lover. Her eyes falling on the chocolate-like hair, traveling down to her piercing gaze and smug smile. A smile directed to Heejin. A smile that practically screamed "You're going to be mine, soon."

Never, in her life, has Hyunjin ever felt a single drop of jealousy, but here she was, clenching her teeth, aware of the unamused face she's displaying.

She doesn't fully understand why her body is reacting like that upon seeing Son Jungeun stand in front of the royal family, touching the cold floor with one knee, looking like she's already ready to propose to Heejin. Why she fights the urge to roll her eyes to the other side of her head so hard that they most definitely won't find their way back when Jungeun announces in that undeniably swooning voice of hers that she'll like a chance in catching Yerim.

Hyunjin exhales slowly on her nose and conflicted, she wishes Yerim will do her best this time.

Now, why would she even think that? It's not like she wants to try it herself. She doesn't want to be with Heejin at all. And if Hyunjin's being honest, Jungeun seems to be perfect. By her posture, Hyunjin can tell she's a good fighter, maybe. Although, her well-defined shoulders do make Hyunjin think that she could be an archer instead.  
Wealthy, too. Judging by the heavily embroidered black jacket and by the spotless, leather boots. In the pocket of the jacket, a shiny golden object pokes out... Is that a cross? Religious? Hyunjin wonders.

She decides that Jungeun is a cultist and it's settled. No cultist deserves Princess Heejin.

She's cheeky, too. Winking at Heejin after the deal is sealed.

Hyunjin can't see Heejin's face since she's staying behind her chair but is sure the girl's a shy mess. As she often is, easily embarrassed by any show of affection or courting. And oh, how Jungeun is enjoying her effect on Heejin. Smiling like she owns the whole world.

Hyunjin is annoyed and just wants the day to be over.

\------

Excusing herself from the other knights--who still had a good amount of energy left and decided to spend it by crossing paths with the nearest tavern. And who still bothered to ask Hyunjin to come with them, although the girl seemed off--Hyunjin dragged her legs, one by one, in heavy steps towards her chamber. The black boots echoing loudly on the castle's hall, them being the only sound present.

Until... another sound joined.

_"Meow"_

Hyunjin smiled, eyes closing tiredly and opening in the same manner. She turns around to see Yerim taking hurried steps towards her. She moved her little paws in such fluidity that made her look like she's more likely dancing than walking.

"Yerimie" Hyunjin squeals as she picks the cat up and smashes their cheeks together, moving her head to rub them, too.

"How are you, baby?" Hyunjin asks her, to which Yerim lets out a grumpy meow.

"You're tired? Why don't we go back to my room? You can get some sleep there." Taking Yerim's gesture of letting her little head fall on Hyunjin's shoulder as an affirmative answer, the girl turns around to continue the walk to her room.

However, the Universe had other plans for an already barely functioning Hyunjin.

Her eyes widened and she fought the urge to release her hands from Yerim and let the cat fall down.

Heejin was staring at her, mouth slightly open and now Hyunjin was mirroring the same expression.

The blue light from the uprising moon was kissing Heejin's face, giving her the allure of a ghost and terrifying Hyunjin to the same length as an actual one.

Before Hyunjin could gather the courage to say something, anything, Heejin beat her to it.

"You... Caught it" She breathed out, her voice a mixture of surprise and.. Relief? Maybe not relief, Hyunjin is too tired to figure out subtle things.

"No" Hyunjin started.

"What?"

She put Yerim down and stood up, addressing to Heejin once again.

"I did not."

"But.."

"You have zero proof of that"

Heejin eyed her with open mouth.

"I saw you! That is proof." 

"No offense, my lady, but is it enough?" She wasn't trying to sound rude, the irritation of the crappy day she had was still lingering, but her words came out seemingly calculated that Heejin had easily mistaken then as such.

"Of course it is" Heejin answered back, visibly offended. "My word is trusted"

Hyunjin contemplated for a second if she should continue this little argument. Speaking in that tone and with such words towards the royal family would definitely have some negative impact. But she also did not want to marry Heejin.

"And what if I deny it? Wouldn't it seem like you're forcing your best knight into something they hadn't agreed on?" She calmly responded.

Heejin narrowed her eyes at her, clenching her tiny fists. Hyunjin could feel the tension rising but there was no going back now.

"Very well. Nobody will force you into doing anything you don't want to. Go ahead, _knight_." She gestured to Hyunjin to move along, face unreadable. 

"I apologize for being rude" Hyunjin started...

"Don't. A false apology is not at all comforting, nor well received. Good night, Sir Hyunjin." 

She, then, took one step closer and raised a surprised Yerim from the ground, taking her into her arms and turned around, entering her own room without sparing Hyunjin another look.

For some reason, that night, Hyunjin felt even more lonely than in the usual ones. 

\-----

The following days are undesirably filled with this _Son Jungeun_. Hyunjin wonders what world has she landed from. She could swear she had never seen Jungeun's face before and now, it feels like she's everywhere.

As part of her job, Hyunjin had to attend every gathering and festivity. To the fighting related ones, her opinion would be asked, but as much as for casual celebrations, she was there just as a guard, for protection and observation. 

So this is the reason Hyunjin is forced to see this Jungeun's obvious flirtations towards Princess Heejin. Her day to catch Yerim hasn't even come yet--Hyunjin recalls hearing a servant mentioning it'll be in two days.

And if before, her exchange of gazes with Heejin would come out accidentally, now the girl seems to fight for it to happen.

When Jungeun tells a joke and Heejin laughs a bit too enthusiastically, she never fails to look around until she's firmly sure Hyunjin had caught the scene.

But if Hyunjin were to give Heejin a piece of her mind, she'd tell her to be careful, not to give Jungeun any ideas. 

It would be too late now, anyway. As she already saw the surprise in Heejin's eyes when Jungeun got touchy out of a sudden. And entering a little too much into her nearness, using it as an excuse to pass a whisper. 

By the looks of it, Jungeun seems like someone who just wants to win the prize but will dispose of it the moment she gets it. 

And while Hyunjin can't find an explanation for Heejin's behaviour, she still has to ensure she'll be safe in the end. And oh how much would she enjoy putting Jungeun to her place, if she ever were to do something reckless.

\-----

Hyunjin was glad she accepted the invitation of the other knights for a late-night drink. Otherwise, she wouldn't have heard the gossip. 

A few days had passed, nearly a week, without too many encounters with the royal family. The things seemed peaceful. The king spent his time with the council, his son practicing archery and his daughters on their normal easy routine: walking through the garden with Hyejoo or reading in the library or playing cardboard games into their rooms (As Yerim had shown Hyunjin once). 

"Hyunjin" Seungcheol tried to get her attention. She turned her head to him, raising her eyebrows curiously. He was the closest thing to a friend Hyunjin had. They've known each other for many years and not once, had he treated her badly. Nor had he ever stood a chance against her if it was the case. "Did you hear about that guest?" His gummy smile almost tricking Hyunjin in giving him one of her own. 

She took a second to watch his idiotic face while searching into her memory for any information of a guest. 

Upon seeing the puzzled expression Hyunjin was giving him, Seungcheol explained. 

"Son Jungeun." 

"What about her?" the annoyance was present in her voice. She looked down at the cup of beer she barely drank out and was silently praying for the night not to screw itself over. 

"She failed with the kitty."

She's not sure what face she made that pushed him to continue. 

"Yeah and that's not all. Apparently, she asked from Princess Heejin to plead the king to give her another shot" His voice barely a whisper now. As if it was forbidden even to think about it. 

"And did she?" 

"No, the Princess refused." 

"Why would she refuse?" 

"I don't know. Maybe she wanted to play fair. If one goes around asking for another chance, everyone else will ask for it" He shrugged, moving back to his mug. 

Hyunjin did not bother to entertain the topic further, her thoughts sinking back to one particular girl that's been wandering through Hyunjin's mind a little too much, these past few weeks. 

_"Was it really fairness that compelled Princess Heejin to refuse?"_

"So does anyone else wants to try in catching the cat?" One of them asked loudly, pulling her out of her own head. 

"Please, can we talk about something else? This is the only subject you've discussed for the past few weeks" Another one commented, fingers coming in contact with his temples. 

Hyunjin can understand his irritation but she's not sure she's ready to move on to the other chapter. As it will annoy her even more, seeing Heejin flirt with the future spouse around the castle and the gardens. And certainly, she's not ready for the wedding. That'll be so big, every kingdom will have heard of it. Or so she thinks.

"Very well, sorry. Let's focus on something else" the first one was quick to add. "Like this new pack of cards I've bought! How about we play some rounds?" 

\------

She's not sure what time it is. It's not too late, as the tavern hasn't closed yet and Jiwoo, the owner, closes it at midnight. But it is late enough for the darkness to surround the world and for the castle to be empty. As well as the streets she had already passed on her way home. 

She's not feeling as tired as the last few days but there is certainly something in her stomach bugging her. A feeling she can't quite put her finger on. 

The steps she's taking are light, emanating almost no sound and she's wondering why is there the need to be precautious. 

That, until her instincts prove to be right. 

The moment she passes the library she hears a suspicious exchange of words. Not loud enough but not whispered either. Since the two men who are in there are fair convinced they're alone. 

Hyunjin wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for two particular words—that when brought together to join a sentence, even if it's for the first time in her life that, _that_ happens—terrify her every bone. 

"-ordered to poison the cat?" 

"Yes, a kitchen boy was sent after her. It should reach it any moment now. If they didn't already. I am not sure about the location." 

_"No"_

Hyunjin shuts her eyes forcefully, desperate to concentrate faster than she ever had, in attempt to reach Yerim. 

_"Come on Yerimie, let me see where you are"_

When her eyes and her mind remain black for another full, agonising seconds, she starts running. 

Not caring about the possibility that the lords could hear her, she hits the boots harshly on the ground, fastening them with each passing step. Her heart beating rapidly on her chest, tears threatening to escape. She can't lose Yerim. She needs to find her. 

Hyunjin is willing to barge into every room that castle has. Every house that's near. Hell, every house that's far away too. 

She doesn't care for whatever consequences might follow, nothing would be as bad as losing Yerim. 

The kitchen was the first place she thought of checking. Empty. Just like every room that came before and after. Empty. Empty. She was getting desperate, even wanting to ask for Heejin's help in finding her cat. 

Hitting her back against a wall, she closed her eyes once again. 

_"Please, Yerimie, show me"_

And when she opened them, she was no longer glued to the wall. The world was viewed from a small, fluffy creature's eyes. 

It took Hyunjin no more than two seconds to recognise where they were, in the great room where lords dine whenever there's an official gathering. A blonde boy, with a skinny figure was pushing a plate in front of her, on the floor. Backing up slowly, after, but watching her still. 

Hyunjin couldn't stay there anymore. Yerim had no idea she's in danger, Hyunjin could feel it.

The time-lapse between point A and point B was no longer registered by Hyunjin. She doesn't know how much it took her to break into the room but the moment she reached it, she kicked the door with her leg and screamed: 

"Don't you dare make another movement!" she addressed both the boy and the cat. 

She looked down at Yerim, heart beating wildly into her chest. Her sister was right next to the plate but it seemed that nothing was disturbed off it. She made it on time. 

Picking up a confused Yerim, she snapped her head towards the boy, whose eyes were expressing pure terror. 

Anger took over her and impulsively, Hyunjin took the sword out—using her right hand, while keeping Yerim close to her chest with the other—and before the boy knew what's happening, he had the sword up to the side of his neck, keeping him stuck in between the sharp blade and the wall. His whole body started shaking uncontrollably. Hyunjin knew he probably was forced to do such thing and this is why she must get answers out of him. 

"You should start saying your last words if you have any. I'll make sure to deliver them to your family" Her voice betrayed no emotion and she could feel Yerim's eyes on her.

"Sir Hyunjin, I swear it on my mother's life, I..."

"You what?"

"I didn't wish to do that." 

"But you were gonna do it anyways"

"They threatened me!" he sobbed.

"Who are they?"

"I do not know, Sir" Hyunjin pushed the sword into his neck a little more and a small cut was forming, few drops of blood greasing the metal.

"They!" he screamed in fear but calmed himself a second later and continued "They came up to me when I was finishing in the kitchen. I did not see a face, they came from behind me and a hand was placed over my eyes. I feared for my life and I asked who it was. They told me just their initials. K. J. And said they can reach my family if I don't comply. I had no other choice, I swear. Please, Sir, believe me. They told me the exact address of my household and that my mom was alone. I knew they weren't playing around"

"Was it a man? More than one?"

"Just a single person but the voice wasn't recognisable."

"Sir Hyunjin?" the last person Hyunjin would've wanted to see her in this situation spoke from behind the boy.

Startled, she puts the sword down, staring terrified at the King. The realization quickly hitting her. 

"You wish to marry my daughter so much that you're willing to take a man's life for it?" He laughs. 

And exactly what she feared came to reality. The King had misunderstood the situation. 

"Your Grace" she breaths. "This is not what it looks like." 

He watches her silently, waiting for the explanation, which Hyunjin gladly offers to him. 

The boy looks like he's about to pass out any second now and Hyunjin is quick to add a very important detail— _he's been threatened_ —so he can go home to his mother without Hyunjin, figuratively, having his blood on her hands. 

The King listens carefully to what she's saying to him and after she's done, he whispers something to the boy and sets him off. 

And now that there are just the two of them—and Yerim—left, Hyunjin is the one who almost starts shaking. This time, she has gotten herself into a situation she simply cannot outrun. 

"I'll let my daughter know first thing in the morning." he simply says. A sentence full of implications. 

Hyunjin closes her eyes for a second. She'll marry Princess Heejin. The King's words are the most trustful. There is no other proof needed. 

_She caught the cat._

She sees him turning around and speaks, a little bit too loud, but there's no going back now.

"But! Your Grace... I am not sure I fit the criteria.." she takes the reasonable route. He turns around, a line forming in between her eyebrows.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm a woman, Your Grace"

His irises grow darker and he sighs before replying. "And when had that ever mattered to me?" Never, she knows it. She's trained with the boys all her life. He has other female knights, despite being heavily judged by lords and other royal families from the neighbor kingdoms. Any female can do a man's job without The King disapproving of her wishes. Someone's gender simply did not matter to him and Hyunjin suddenly felt stupid for denying the obvious. 

"Never, Your Grace" she let her head fall. What was there to say? 

He soundly sighed, once more and took a step closer to her. Waiting for her to meet his eyes before speaking. 

"Hyunjin, your father would be so happy to see you become part of the family. I loved him, in more ways than one. He was my guardian, he was my friend and I believe that he also was the love of my life. Keep in mind that what I'm telling you now must never surface.. "

Hyunjin nodded. 

"We couldn't be together for long, I had a duty to fulfill for my kingdom, as future kind. And our parents were completely against such thing. I still remember his face when I claimed, in front of everyone, that nothing has happened between us. I broke his heart that day, and I broke mine too. And I took it upon myself not to let my children go through the same difficulty as we did. If Heejin has no problem in loving a woman, why should I?"

She knew the story. She has heard it many times before. Her father never stopped loving the Kind. They both got married, and even Hyunjin's mother understood that the place she was holding in her husband's heart, was shared with Heejin's father. 

Thinking of Heejin. 

"But she doesn't love me, Your Grace." she murmurs. 

"Not now, maybe. But you'd be surprised." 

"Surprised by what?"

"By how much two people who are brought together can fall in love." 

And after receiving one small nod from Hyunjin, he turned around and walked to the door. "I knew it was going to be you" He searches for her eyes one last time. "Yerim is your sister after all." And with that, he exits the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this 2/3 instead of 2/2 cause the ending (of the chapter) was nice just like that and although i don't have much left till the end of the story, i'll be posting it in a different chapter. Thank you for reaadingg and for waiting :o3

She's been bothered twice already. First thing in the morning, a servant boy, delivering a few unnerving knocks on her door. She woke up after the first two, a light sleeper she's always been, and growled for whoever it was to come in.

She looked like an annoyed cat and she's sure Yerim would laugh at her. But thankfully the boy came with good news. Supposedly, she scored herself a free day. The reason was unknown but for a very sleepy Hyunjin, it wasn't an urgency to find it out. 

She left her head fall on the soft warmed pillow the moment the servant exited her room and that was the last image she saw before passing out. 

Until now. A knock. Followed by another knock. And Hyunjin was beginning to feel annoyed again.

"Come in!" she stabilized her voice to mask the irritation. But it would be all gone anyways after regarding the person that slowly stepped inside.

"Hello, Hyunjin" Haseul said. 

Haseul was Heejin's handmaiden but an old and very good friend of Hyunjin's. They've known each other since they were children. Hyunjin sometimes remembers—when she sees Haseul—of how she promised to marry her one day, and tries to enjoy the memory without letting it give her too much embarrassment. 

_"I'm going to build a house for us. A big one that will touch the sky! I'll have a dragon as a pet and you shall be my wife, Haseul! Do you want that? You can make us bread and I can go hunt deer for us! I'll grow strong and protect you from bad people, too. It's settled!"_

But the times have changed. She loves Haseul to death, but not in the way child Hyunjin thought she'll grow to love her. And that is alright, Haseul seems to have feelings—that she thinks aren't evident at all, but oh they are—for Wong Kahei, the kitchen chef's helper. Lucky girl. Haseul really could be the perfect wife. Hyunjin's not so sure about herself. 

"Oh, Haseul. What are you doing here?" she stood up, placing her hands behind her on the bed, to sustain her weight on them. 

"I've been sent to give you these." The woman replied, holding an outfit into her hand. 

"What for?" 

"I do not know but Princess Heejin said she chose them for you. She wants you to wear them tonight. His majesty has an announcement to make." 

_"Oh"_

Then it all came crashing down. The events from last night. The King choosing her fate and stamping her status. She moved her hands off the bed and let her head fall into them. 

"What's wrong?" Haseul's tender voice echoed through the room as she carefully placed the clothing on the chair and came to sit down next to Hyunjin on the bed. 

Hyunjin stood with her face buried into her palms for another couple of seconds before looking back at a worried Haseul. 

"I-" 

_"I did something stupid"_ she wanted to say. But it wasn't stupid. She saved Yerim, it wasn't a mistake and she'd do it again, and again. But if it wasn't stupid...then what was it? 

"I think I'll marry Princess Heejin" she chose to say instead. 

Haseul's little eyes grew a bit in dimension and a small gasp was forming. 

"You like the Princess?" 

"I...don't dislike her" 

Haseul laughed at that. 

"Then how-" 

"I caught the cat" 

Haseul nodded, becoming silent. Hyunjin just observed her, waiting for an opinion, an advise, a flicker on the forehead to maybe wake her up from this unfunny dream that she's having. Nothing of sorts came. 

"What are thinking about?" Hyunjin whispered. 

"I am just wondering..." 

"About?" 

"I think the Princess fancies you" Haseul smiled. 

"Pfft" Hyunjin dismissed her idea, gesturing with a hand from right to left and back. 

"No, hear me out. I think every person in this kingdom has seen you, at least once, with that cat." 

"Alright, so I love cats. What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well, it's just a theory but maybe the Princess wanted to just marry _you_. So she came up with this challenge that she knew, it'll be easy for you to win in. Which you did. And now here we are. Here you are, marrying her. " 

"Oh come on, Haseul. Who in their right mind would go through all of that just to have me? The risk that any person could've caught it was too big. I don't believe the Princess had anyone in mind when she made the request." 

"Perhaps you're right. I'll still support my theory if you don't mind." she pushed herself off the bed and walked to the door. 

"I have to go now, stop wasting your free time by sleeping" she sent Hyunjin a flying kiss and walked outside of the room. 

She decided to waste it by reading instead. It's been a while since she touched a book. Her mind was all over the place and Hyunjin was hoping that maybe if she enters another world, she forgets about this one. 

But how can she forget when, even in the book, there was a princess in need of saving, by a knight in shining armor? 

"Is it going to be like this from now on?" She spoke to herself. "Having my mind filled with Heejin?" 

She sighed and flipped the page over. 

__\------_ _

There she was standing, checking her reflection in front of a mirror, many hours later. 

Haseul seeked for her again, earlier. To let her know when the gathering takes place. 

So after a nice bath, she put on the clothes Heejin offered her. A clean white suit with blue lines on her shoulders and the edges of the sleeves. She hates to admit but she's grateful. She doesn't own many outfits that fit for the role she'll soon have. 

She can feel her cheeks warming and fights the stinging tears from departing her eyes. Grabbing each side of the rectangular-shaped mirror, Hyunjin let her forehead hit lightly the surface. 

"Why you? What good are you for her?" she wondered out loud, squeezing her eyes harder, annoyed by how much her voice betrayed the fact that she was close to breaking down. 

With her forehead starting to feel cold from the mirror's touch, she removed herself. Stepping back and coming in contact with her image, once again. 

She was beautiful, Hyunjin knew that and it never mattered to her. A good person, too. Protective, loyal. Good qualities, yes. But other than that? 

Her family was deceased. No one knew about her sisters. Except for His Majesty. She also had no goods, no properties, no titles attached to her name to proudly carry with her. 

Is this what Heejin wishes for? Hyunjin can't feel her heart physically splitting apart at the thought of people laughing at Heejin, mocking her for the misfortune of having to share her life with a nobody. 

"Pull yourself together, Hyunjin" she used the back of her hand to wipe her reddened eyes while straightening herself and inhaling deeply. 

_"Here we go"_

\------ 

It was worse than she expected. 

The King invited all the lords that have tried with the challenge plus some influential ones. She becomes thankful for Heejin, again, when she noticed their various articles of clothing. All looking like the poor tailors have given their very best, to the limit, to make them stand out so much. 

Hyunjin can't imagine the shame she'd be feeling if she were to attend with an outfit of hers that screamed "unfit for the Princess". 

She still feels a shit load of shame, when His Majesty gives them the final result. Hyunjin never desired for the Earth to swallow her whole more than in the moment all of _their_ heads snapped in her direction like she's some mythical creature that has been brought from over the seas. 

She looked at Heejin, whom she hasn't had the chance to speak with, yet. When she arrived, she let herself blend with the small crowd. Heejin's eyes were full of empathy, almost as if she knew how much all of this was for Hyunjin. 

__She gave Hyunjin a small, unsure smile as if it'd say "Everything is going to be alright" and Hyunjin acknowledged her with a shy nod._ _

"As for the wedding" The King's voice took her attention again. "It hasn't been discussed yet, I'm afraid it's too soon for that. In a few weeks from now, it should be good." 

__

And it had finally ended. Hyunjin watches with a growing relief the lords exiting the place. His Majesty was the first to leave but Heejin stood behind. 

Hyunjin takes their eyes from the door and directs them to Heejin instead, taking a few slow steps towards her. 

"Hey" Heejin was the first to open a conversation when they reached each other's nearness. 

"Hello, my lady" Hyunjin broke the eye contact after a second, moving her hands behind her back and starting to play with them unconsciously, feeling uncharacteristically shy. 

Heejin was wearing a blue long dress, the color matching the blue on her shoulders. Hyunjin remembers then to deliver Heejin a well-deserved gratefulness. 

"Thank you, my lady" she said, looking evidently down at herself, wishing her voice hadn't come out as a whisper. 

"Hmm" Heejin smiled, regarding her from head to toe. "You look... Well put" 

"Do i not look well put everytime?" 

"Sometimes" the Princess placed a hand under her chin, looking like she's in need to think hard for an answer when in reality, Hyunjin knows she's just being playful. "But the armor gets quite boring for the eye. It's nice to see you wear something else" 

"How did you guess my size, anyways?" 

"You'll learn that i m pretty observant, _Sir Hyunjin._ " Hyunjin hated the way she emphasized on the last two words and how nice she found the sound to be. 

"Just Hyunjin now, my lady" 

"And i shall be called just Heejin, when it's just the two of us." 

She nodded, not wanting to intrude further on the playful ground Heejin was stepping on. 

"You don't look too happy." Heejin noted and Hyunjin blamed herself for how quickly Heejin's smile disappeared behind a frown. 

"I don't like changes." she admits, looking away. Technically it wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the reason she's quite unhappy with this whole thing, either. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Don't worry, i'll get over it." 

"Why did you catch Choerry then? Father told me you were about to hurt someone, too." 

_"That old.. Man!"_

"I- " 

If she tells it was an accident she'll hurt Heejin. If she voices that _this_ isn't at all what she wished for, she'll hurt Heejin. And admitting to the lie that she was willing to fight for it, will just lead Heejin on. 

Luckily the soon to be sister-in-law, Princess Chaewon, earned herself some extra points for the future-wife's-favorite-sibling place when she called for Heejin, saving Hyunjin the trouble to answer untruthfully. 

"Just a moment" Heejin yelled back, letting her eyes meet Hyunjin's cat like ones, after. 

"We'll continue this chat some other time" She said, unaware of the fact that her words birthed a tremendous amount of fear within Hyunjin's chest. "When can I see you?" 

Her voice was low, soothing and Hyunjin could swear she got trapped into a spell right then. 

"I have the day off." 

"Perfect, don't go too far, I'll look for you later" she pointed a finger at Hyunjin, stepping aside and looking ready to leave. 

Hyunjin laughed, earning a curious look from her. If Heejin's intention of leaving was clear a second ago, now she was frozen in place, raising an ashed eyebrow of hers and waiting for the explanation. 

"Nothing, it's just...You're already giving me orders" she laughed again. 

"Only now, it's up to you if you want to follow them or not" 

Hyunjin rotated her body slowly, watching Heejin as she made her way to the entrance to join her little sister. 

Disappointment settling in when Hyunjin notices that the wolf is still missing. She hasn't seen Hyejoo at all today. 

She wishes Hyejoo would just come back to her human form. At least occasionally, if not for good. But that would mean exposing themselves. And she knows that's the last thing Hyejoo wants. 

\------ 

Hyunjin finds herself back to her room. She hasn't seen Seungcheol on her way back, neither Haseul, and she's wondering what should she be doing with her free time. That, until Heejin comes looking for her. 

A part of Hyunjin wants to see Heejin again. Heejin feels so... Warm. Yet, a part of Hyunjin still wonders if she could get out of this marriage. But it is impossible, she can't deny the King or his daughter. And Heejin seems to be... Maybe fond of her already. 

Wanting to wash away the conflicting emotions piling up, Hyunjin dragged her feet to her desk, letting her fingertips touch the leather cover of the book she's been trying to finish before taking it with her to the bed. 

At some point, not far away from the moment she sat down on the bed, Hyunjin realized she's begun to read the same sentence, on the same page, over and over again. Her mind flooding her with waves of loneliness that made her lose any focus. 

Resting the back of her head on the wall, she closed her eyes. The silence was suffocating, giving the impression that a light pain had settled within her ears. 

Her restless mind begun questioning if she'll feel better when she'll be sleeping next to Heejin. Having the girl's arms around her, with Hyunjin keeping her close, absorbing her warmth, sticking her nose through her hair, smelling her perfume. 

"Enough" She told herself. "You shouldn't want this girl because you're lonely, Hyunjin, please." hitting the book against her forehead, Hyunjin failed to catch the almost untraceable feeling of attachment that started to form into her chest. 

\------ 

And so, another miserable day had passed. Having too much free time wasn't good for Hyunjin, it gave her the freedom to remember that the two people she loves the most are, although so close, too far away from her. 

That is why, she dedicates most of it, to her job. The sword training, her two friends, three if she includes Jiwoo to whom she's having good chats from time to time when she visits her tavern. 

Understanding why family is so important, the wonder can't help but slip through her mind. She'll soon be a part of Heejin's family. Heejin will become her family. Should she still fight the idea as much as she's trying to, right now? 

Rolling on her back on the bed, she lets her head incline to the right and upon seeing the heart of the night creeping from outside her window, she sighs. Heejin is not going to show up. 

\---- 

A knock on her door just a handful of minutes later fails to perk Hyunjin curiosity. Being used to Haseul visiting her often, the girl just answers back lazily. 

But instead of Haseul, a hesitant Heejin cracks the door open. 

"Hello, Hyunjin? Are you sleeping? " Heejin asks as if she hasn't gotten a reassuring answer from Hyunjin just a second ago, that the girl is still awake. 

More than awake. Hyunjin jumps off the bed, suddenly too aware of the unfitting clothing embracing her body. Brown pants accompanied by a louse white blouse. Exactly what she would wear to bed, not greet the Princess in. 

"Yes, I apologize, I look quite.." 

"That's alright" Heejin, who now stepped inside of the room, raised her hand dismissing whatever explanation Hyunjin thought she needed to give. "I'm the one who should apologize, I'm late." 

Hyunjin nods, resenting on clasping her hands behind her back, the same position a guard always takes. 

Heejin seems to have taken a notice of the awkward state she's in, but doesn't comment on it. 

"Are you still willing to.." 

_"To what exactly?"_ Hyunjin thinks. 

"Yes" Hyunjin says instead. 

"I'm going to have to use your matches to light this candle on" It was just now, that Hyunjin noticed the object in Heejin's hand. 

She walked to her table, grabbing the matches that were laying next to the only burning candle in the room, and turning around, she lighted the one Heejin was holding, as well. 

Heejin was pretty under the yellow light hitting her face from the bottom up. Her hair was let free, she was wearing what appeared to be comfortable clothes and no makeup but for some reason, she looked better than ever. If daytime Heejin was beautiful, night time Heejin was absolutely stunning. 

__Hyunjin realizes she's been staring—from upclose too (which is even more embarrassing) — only when Heejin draws her attention back on Earth with a small giggle._ _

"If you're this impressed _now_ , know that i expect you to cry when you see me in my wedding dress" one of her almost-grey eyebrows raising in smugness. 

"I apologise" Hyunjin looks away, suddenly being fascinated by the old carpet on the floor. "It wasn't like that.." 

_It was totally like that._

"I'm just not used to seeing you in such a casual outfit" 

Not exactly a lie. If Hyunjin wouldn't know better, she'd say that Heejin resembles someone who would catch Hyunjin's eye on the street. Someone who matches her _status_. A simple, lovely girl who doesn't have the power to command almost everyone in the whole Kingdom. 

"Dresses aren't my favorite. I wear them because I want to spare my dad from any bad-mouthing. There are already words circulating about how he's not a good father. Not strict enough, they say" 

"So you wear whatever your heart desires, at night?" 

Heejin's face breaks into a smile as she turns around and takes a spin in the middle of Hyunjin's room, holding the candle carefully with one hand while the other flies in the air. "The night offers the most freedom" 

Hyunjin hums in agreement, even though the night offers nothing but emptiness for her. 

"Come, let's go somewhere" Heejin stops the slow-motion dancing and offers Hyunjin her palm. 

The hand stood in the air for as many seconds as Hyunjin took to stare at it and finally accept it. Someone else would have retreated it immediately but not Heejin. She was determined to break through every wall of hesitation Hyunjin had built up. 

Just like she stated that same morning, she's very observant. Heejin knows Hyunjin doesn't see herself with her yet. But Heejin wants her. So...she'll make any effort for Hyunjin to return her feelings. 

Letting herself be dragged by Heejin and trying her best to ignore how warm her hand is, Hyunjin gave her best attempt to close the door on their way out. 

The castle was quiet, empty, creating the illusion that they were the only ones awake in a sleeping world. 

They took the stairs that led to the top of the tower. A place restricted for anyone who isn't the royal family for unknown reasons. Hyunjin chose not to comment on how she wasn't supposed to follow Heejin there.

Once at the top, they stop next to the window. Looking around to the small space, Hyunjin notices a table with two chairs and many books piled up next to the ground.

"It's the family's history, they're quite boring but don't tell anyone that I told you that" Heejin tells her without taking her eyes from the window.

Hyunjin nods from behind Heejin and closes her eyes in self embarrassment when it occurs to her that Heejin can't see her nodding.

"A bit cold up here" she says, rubbing her palms against her forearms. She wonders if Heejin is cold considering the girl's wearing almost the same layers as Hyunjin.

"I feel it too" Heejin answers, turning around to look at her, leaning against the wall.

Hyunjin takes a look down at herself without thinking, checking again if there's anything she can offer Heejin.

"You can't possibly give me your shirt" Heejin's amused voice forces her to make eye contact. "How about you embrace me instead?"

Hyunjin's eyes widen for a second, lips parting in surprise.

Heejin just giggles at her instead, and her cheeks are starting to warm up.

"Just kidding" She grins before turning her back at Hyunjin again. "I'm used to it, I come here pretty often"

Hyunjin takes two steps forward and settles herself to Heejin's right, looking at her. Heejin's side profile was... A work of art and Hyunjin isn't even sure she should be allowed to be this close to someone this beautiful. 

"Why?" it comes out as a whisper. 

"I feel my soul more"

Hyunjin doesn't understand and Heejin doesn't explain further. 

"I want to get to know you, Hyunjin" the Princess says after a minute of silence and Hyunjin has to fight the urge to close her eyes and hug the sound in her mind. 

She has probably one of the deepest voices Hyunjin has ever heard a girl possess but its tone is charming, calming her. Heejin's presence altogether is very calming, emanating stability, loyalty. 

"There's not much to know" she murmurs. 

"I'm sure there is" Heejin snaps her head to her direction, narrowing her eyes. 

"I live a rather simplistic life" 

"But that doesn't mean you own a rather simplistic mind" 

Cold fingers come in contact with Hyunjin's barely covered shoulder and it feels like a lightning entered her body, striking through her heart as well. 

She shivers and feels herself melt under Heejin's intense stare, although she's not brave enough to return it. 

"I-I like bread" It's the only thing that comes to her mind and the only thing she says. 

Heejin laughs. "I wonder, is this the reason I see Haseul carrying loaves out of the kitchen at the most random times?" 

The atmosphere is less tensioned now as Hyunjin lets herself to laugh along with the Princess. 

"I thought it was just an excuse for her to see Vivi" 

_"Oh, so she knows about Haseul's crush on the kitchen girl."_

"That's a bonus" Hyunjin answers. 

She finally turns her head to look at Heejin and whatever solid reason her mind had before for staying away from this girl, now is nowhere to be found. 

Heejin's grin is full of pure happiness, child-like happiness and Hyunjin's heart begins to feel warm, after so much time of constantly being cold in there. 

"You have a beautiful smile" She whispers and Heejin's happy face is replaced with a surprised one, clearly taken aback by Hyunjin's sudden honesty. 

"And you have beautiful eyes" Heejin whispers back. "The most beautiful I've ever seen" she continues, not aware of the fact that she started to lean in close to Hyunjin's face. 

Hyunjin's eyes fall on Heejin's lips and gulps, using every drop of auto control she has in her body to turn her head away. 

"I... I think we should go" she says while detaching herself from the wall. "It's late and someone might notice you're missing" 

"Right" the Princess sighs and Hyunjin can't help but feel hurt at the sight of a disappointed Heejin. 

\------

The walk back is taken in silence. Awful silence, with both of them being overwhelmed by the storms in their heads. 

There is an unspoken agreement between them to reach Heejin's chamber first.

Hyunjin debates if she should say something when they do reach it. And if so, what should she say?

But Heejin beats her to it. In a serious and not at all the normal playful tone, she tells Hyunjin: 

"I can sense that you're not used to the idea of marrying me but I'll give you time. And in the meantime, I'll do my best to be worthy of you. Good night, Hyunjin." and bowing, Heejin enters her room without looking back. 

\-----

The tension of the first night washes away quickly and soon enough, Hyunjin finds herself spending a lot of time with Heejin.

The girl seems to be everywhere, and when she can't be, she just asks for Hyunjin to meet her hours later.

The tower has become their hang out place, at night most frequently. Heejin often forgets that Hyunjin has a job that requires her to be in a good shape. And losing hours of the night awake with her doesn't exactly help. But she would not bring it to Heejin's attention.

Not when it's clear as daylight that Heejin likes being around her.

The problem is... Hyunjin likes being around Heejin too.

She doesn't return any of the little flirtatious remarks to Heejin when the girl throws them at her but she enjoys her joyful presence nonetheless.

Heejin carries this very special warmth with her and she unknowingly shares it with Hyunjin whenever they're together.

Or maybe it's just a new feeling that Hyunjin doesn't fully understand yet.

All that she knows is: She's doesn't enjoy Heejin's presence because she's lonely. Hyunjin's convinced of that. She enjoys it because Heejin has the most adorable laughter —she's easily amused as well—because her eyes turn into crescents when she smiles because she's a free spirit and makes Hyunjin forgets about any worries because she's... Lovely, gentle, smart and observant. The conversations never end and they never bore Hyunjin.

She wishes she could have powerful qualities to give Heejin back. Hyunjin made sure to bring one of the two paltoks (a loose jacket with sleeves) she owns, every time they would go in the tower. Just in case Heejin would be cold (and Heejin would always be cold). But besides that, the list of what Hyunjin can offer her remains blank. 

Heejin, of course, is of another option. From her perspective—although there is still something keeping Hyunjin away from her (figuratively speaking) that Heejin would just have to figure out one day without asking because Hyunjin might not even get near her if she steps too close—whatever attachment that begins to form, whatever bond they start to share, goes both sides. 

And that's clear by the way Hyunjin tries subtly to take care of her, listens attentively to everything she says, lets her get away with everything.

Like yesterday, when she insisted ('insisted' might be too strong of a word) for Hyunjin to allow Heejin to draw her.

_"Let me draw you"_

_"You want me to sit and model for hours for you?"_

_"Yes, precisely"_

_"I get easily bored so you better hurry, i'm not a table chair"_

_Only to ask her after an hour:_

_"Are you bored yet?"_

_"Terribly."_

_"Then why aren't you saying anything?"_

_"Just finish the drawing already."_

It lays in the little things. They mean a lot, especially coming from someone who doesn't know how or doesn't want to show their affection.

\-----

Yerim often finds herself in between them—with the cat spending a lot of her time either in Hyunjin's or in Heejin's room—and Hyunjin just _feels_ like Yerim's going to expose the both of them soon. 

Just the knowing glances she gives Hyunjin whenever she's near Heejin are enough to send a wave of short-timed panic through her body. For a cat (form), Hyunjin swears Yerim's expressions are too human-like. She fears Heejin would freak out one day and scream to Hyunjin that her cat smiles exactly like a human. 

But at the same time, Yerim—when in her human form (or might as well call it sunshine form)—is the embodiment of brightness. So, of course, she finds it hard not to smile even when she's a cat. 

_"I think she likes you more than she likes me" Heejin pointed out a couple of days ago, not taking her eyes from her drawing book._

_Hyunjin was sitting on her bed, after receiving an invitation to hang out which usually meant just being near each other, really. And same scenario here, since Heejin was clearly occupied and Hyunjin was lazing around._

_Yerim had jumped on the bed and came to rest on Hyunjin's stomach, warming its surface with her fur._

_Hyunjin's mouth grew into a fond smile. "Why do you say that?" she asked, a finger coming to play with Yerim's ear._

_"Just a feeling" Heejin shrugged._

_"I think she loves us both, equally" Yerim purred louder as an affirmative answer to that._

_"See?" Hyunjin smiled at Heejin._

_\------_

_Seungcheol couldn't believe his ears when he first found out._

_"Do I have to call you my lady now?" He joked after a minute of staring at her with mouth open, looking utterly impressed._

_"If you want me to call you dumbass... Sure"_

_\------_

The championship is coming with hurried steps. 

Once every two years, the King organizes this event where commoners can try to fight against an official guardian. With the outcome being: if they win, they get to become part of the King's Knight squad. 

It proves to be a good way to fill the empty spaces left by the fighters who had fallen on the battlefield. Aaand it keeps the people entertained. 

So everybody is exited for it. 

Except Hyunjin. 

She participates for the first time this year since she wasn't a knight two years ago. 

And truthfully, she doesn't feel anything regarding the event. No excitement, no fear, nothing. 

Heejin seems to love it though. She comes to see Hyunjin every day (It's only been three days) when the latter is training. 

Fascinating how much of an attention span she owns. The Princess takes her place on top of the stairs and for many excruciating hours that would bore even the calmest people, she stays peacefully watching them train. Mostly watching Hyunjin train. 

And with Hyunjin having to deal with subtle knowing looks and eyebrow raises from her colleagues every time Heejin appears. 

_"Why does everyone react like this? First Yerim, then Seungcheol, now these little bastards..."_ Hyunjin thought, surprising the urge to roll her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

Picking up the sword, Hyunjin starts looking around, the last partner she had left just a little while ago and now she was left searching for someone new. 

Seungcheol was already heated up in a fight with another knight and so were the others. And for a good minute, Hyunjin resented to watching her good friend fighting his way to a win. 

Not long after, someone used a fake cough to get her attention. Turning around to meet the person's eyes, a thought of pocking out her own centered Hyunjin's mind. 

"Good afternoon" Son Jungeun stood before her with a posture full of proudness and a smirk attached to her face. 

The knight nodded slowly, not wanting to entertain any more than necessary, and certainly not missing the fact that Jungeun was holding a sword in her right hand. 

_"What is this about?"_

And just like Jungeun could hear her monologue, the girl answered. 

"I'd like to have a round with you" 

_"What? That's absurde!"_

"We don't train with the ones we compete against. What logic are you using?" Hyunjin puffed. Why would she let the enemy know her fighting strategies? 

"Come on, everyone else already has a partner and you look a little...." Jungeun looked her up and down before adding: "Rusty. You could use some exercise." she smiled at Hyunjin, infuriating the latter. 

Of course, she was about to deny this weird wish of Jungeun, but her eyes fell on Heejin's curious face and the jealousy from a month ago came back in waves. 

"Whatever." 

She picked up the sword, growing anger by the second watching Jungeun's devilish smile. 

_Why was she smiling like that anyways? Why were her eyes so... Playful? Shouldn't she be...angry at Hyunjin for being with Heejin?_

And the moment she thought about Heejin again, the storm within her mind calmed down. 

She took only a second to be... Actually proud of having Heejin for herself, being the one in a place whom many would want to be in, but snapped back quickly when she watched Jungeun launch her arm, along with her sword, right to her face. 

Instincts kicked in and Hyunjin managed to block it with her own blade, placing her left leg behind her and burying it there for stability. 

Jungeun was, as expected (judging from her body and the confidence she always displayed, especially moments earlier), a good fighter. 

And Hyunjin would not admit it to anyone... Or maybe only to Heejin... In a moment of absolute vulnerability... But she was having a hard time keeping up with Jungeun. 

She's fast and Hyunjin barely manages to dodge the hits that were aimed at her. It was obvious that the envy—or anger as Hyunjin presumed earlier—or simply hatred was starting to come out of her. With eyebrows furrowed to the maximum and jaw clenched open, grinning through her white teeth, Jungeun seemed like she put her whole strength in each hit. 

Coming closer like a rabid dog each time Hyunjin would take a step back to breathe. 

Seungcheol stopped his own training and begun to watch them, aware of the fact that his expression of pure worry was mirroring Princess Heejin's. 

The Princess little hands here over her mouth, trying to mask the big gasp, the horror could be read in her eyes and she wasn't moving at all. Probably wasn't capable of doing so. 

Seungcheol then decided to try and stop what has gotten too far already for a simple training round but before he even managed to take a step into their nearness, Hyunjin was fallen on her knees, sweat dropping off her forehead, and a sword was piercing through her left shoulder, cracking her skin, at the very edge of it being a revengeful Jungeun. 

"No!" Heejin voice came from the stairs and Seungcheol could only throw her a glance and see that she was running down—rushing to Hyunjin whose tired body fell to the ground— before he ran there himself. 

"Hey! Back the hell off!" He pushed Jungeun forcefully, who only looked like she was forcing herself not to let out a smirk, not looking sorry at all. Her gaze was... Almost demonic. 

He looked behind himself, not wanting to give Jungeun a second more of oh-so-wanted attention, and his eyes softened at the sight. 

Hyunjin, with her eyes shut close holding onto her bleeding shoulder with her free hand, while the Princess was tearing up next to her, placing her own hand over Hyunjin's. 

He kneeled down, and was taken by surprise when Heejin snapped her face into his direction. 

"Help me get her to my room, I can patch her up" and nodding, Seungcheol grabbed Hyunjin's hand and threw it after his neck and raised them both up to their feet. 

"This isn't over" He shouted back at Jungeun who only laughed and barked back "I'm counting on it" 

\----- 

"Thank you Sir Seungcheol, I'll take it from here" Heejin told him the moment they reached her door. Hyunjin has been dead quiet. 

The knight nodded, bowing slightly and throwing Hyunjin another soft look before turning around and departing. Heejin could see he cared for her deeply. "We have one solid thing in common Sir Seungcheol" she thought while watching his back. 

With a palm on Hyunjin's back for support, she used her free hand to open the door and let them both inside. 

"Sit on the bed" she instructed and Hyunjin complied, taking few more steps before leaving her body fall on Heejin's soft mattress while the latter crunched down to open a cabinet and swipe out some bandages and ointments. 

Holding them into her hands, she turned around to Hyunjin who was watching her like a puppy left at night in the cold rain. Heejin's heart sunk. She regrets even starting this fire between Jungeun and Hyunjin with her silly games. 

But instead of telling Hyunjin her thoughts she said: "Take your shirt off". And as much as she wanted to giggle at Hyunjin's surprised reaction, she started blushing just as hard as her. 

"I won't look" Heejin placed the things she had in her arms on the bed next to Hyunjin and moved a palm to cover her face. "Use it after to cover yourself... In certain parts" 

_"Bloody Hell Jeon Heejin, just shut up already"_ she thought, closing her eyes in embarrassment under her palm. 

"Alright" Hyunjin's airy voice spoke after a long moment then all Heejin could hear was some shifting and a small whine. She scolded her own heart for wanting to jump out of her chest at the idea that Hyunjin was most likely naked right then, in front of her. 

"You can look now" 

And so she did. Hyunjin was holding the stained white shirt close to her chest, and while on different circumstances, Heejin breathing would've stopped already, now... Looking at the flesh spread on the side and the other of the cut she became more serious than ever. 

Dipping a white small piece of cotton into the ointment she stopped her hand in the air, right over the wound and searching for Hyunjin's eyes she said "This is going to sting" 

Hyunjin just took a second to look intensely back at her, none of her features changing, and nodded. 

Surprisingly, Hyunjin didn't flinch at the contact. 

"Where did you learn to do this?" Hyunjin's voice came out as a whisper due to the fact that Heejin was so close to her. 

While she was struggling not to bite her tongue at the stinging sensation that appeared every time Heejin would press the cotton on her skin, Hyunjin found it entirely endearing how focused and careful Heejin was. Her small eyebrows having little wrinkles around them, a red inviting tongue put between her teeth, and eyes traveling only for short seconds back to meet Hyunjin's dark ones, then coming back to their original place. 

"My mom was a doctor before she married my dad." She said, putting the soaked cotton down on the bed, and picking up an aluminum cup fulled by a green sticky substance. Se continued after dipping her fingers in it and after another second of waiting for Hyunjin's approval. 

"She used to tell me that it's important to at least know the basics, they'll be useful in the future." a small smile begun to form. "And I guess she was right" 

Hyunjin nodded. "Thank you, Heejin" 

Heejin stopped for a second to watch her and Hyunjin was feeling like she's melting under Heejin's gaze. "You said my name." 

"I did." Heejin's smile grew. 

"I like how it sounds when coming from you. I feel like a simple girl, without the responsibilities weighing down the titles at the back of my name." 

Hyunjin kept quiet, observing her. 

"I feel like I'm more than a name" she admitted, locking her eyes with Hyunjin once again. 

"You are so much more than that. I'm sorry that not everyone can see it but know that I do." 

Feeling her stomach tighten at the sight of Heejin's gulp and the air sucking itself out of the room, something clicked in Hyunjin's mind. 

She's there, Heejin is letting herself be so affected by Hyunjin's presence. Both negatively and positively. Negatively by the fact that she was full of worry and still probably is because Hyunjin herself got hurt and positively by the cute reaction to a simple acknowledgment of how great of a person Heejin is. 

And there Hyunjin is, still pushing her away like she's some kind of plague. 

Maybe that's Hyunjin role, after all, to make sure Heejin knows that she's a special, wonderful person. It's a small role but suddenly so significant.

Heejin's stuck in place, not being able to move her eyes away from Hyunjin's absorbing ones, wondering if something is happening right there, between them or she's imagining the whole thing. 

Hyunjin let her head fall down then, and Heejin tried her best to ignore the burning sensation forming in her chest.

Forcing herself to dismiss the disappointment quickly, she continued with her current task. Grabbing a piece of white clothing, she asked: "Can you raise your arm a little?"

Hyunjin did so, without looking at her, but she definitely did not miss the little airy sigh that escaped Heejin's mouth. 

"All done" Heejin told her after she tightly wrapped up the clothing around Hyunjin's arm and shoulder. 

"Thank you" Hyunjin murmured when Heejin took a step back.

"No problem, I couldn't just leave you.." 

And there Hyunjin was, looking at her like that... 

Heejin held her gaze, thinking _"If you only knew what effect you have on me"._

"I- I think you lay down, you need some rest" 

Hyunjin sunk her body further into the bed, getting ready to place her hand on Heejin's pillows without any complaint. 

"I'll be in Chaewon's room, to let you..." She gestured to the bed then bowed slightly using more her head than the body and turned around to leave. 

"Wait!" Hyunjin-who hadn't yet laid down-pushed her body forward and extended her unwounded arm to grab a confused-Heejin's hand. 

"Stay with me" she explained, pulling Heejin slowly towards herself. 

She shifted until she was on the other side of the bed and left Heejin enough space to climb in, which she did...hesitantly. 

When silence fell over her, Hyunjin started overthinking her decision.

"I'm sorry, if you wanted to go...if you want to go, it's no problem." 

"No" Heejin breathed and closed her eyes, preparing for the next thing. "I want to be close to you" 

"Oh" Hyunjin's cheeks began to feel to warm up, at Heejin's boldness and at the fact that she could feel the girl's body next to her, which is probably the closest they've ever been.

"If..you don't mind" Heejin continued moving her palm on the bed surface until her pinky hit Hyunjin's. 

They both closed their eyes at the small contact.

"I don't mind" Hyunjin replied and uncharacteristically she placed her palm over Heejin's hand. 

A gesture that seems like it has given Heejin more courage because, after a moment, she rapidly turned her body on one side, facing Hyunjin, and buried her face in between the bed and Hyunjin's shoulder, hugging her arm now.

And without saying anything further, they both fell asleep like that. 

Heejin first-judging by the light breathing- while Hyunjin took longer to calm her mind down. 

\------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy where do i start? This chapter contains: Violence, sex (but not explicit) , nudity, mentions of blood, mentions of death(s) aand if i remember what else, i ll come back and edit this. Enjoy :)) :D Sorry for any mistakes you come across.

Hyunjin wasn't planning on spending the night but there she was, awakened by the pale light hitting her face through the windows of Heejin's room.

Her eyes couldn't properly open at first, hurting after being shut for so many hours, but the first thing she took notice of, was the weight on one side of her body.

She froze when the memories of yesterday conquered her mind. She turned her head slightly, only to hit her nose to Heejin's head.

Although at first, her eyes went wide open, she allowed them to relax a moment later, inhaling slowly Heejin's scent.

She doesn't remember the last time she woke up feeling this good.

Heejin's face was buried into her neck, an arm thrown over Hyunjin's torso and legs hugging one of her own. A powerful desire overtaking Hyunjin's body, to turn around and hug the sleeping girl as close as possible to her chest.

Of course, she would do no such thing. It would be too invasive considering she's fully aware of what she's doing while Heejin doesn't even know she's hugging her in her sleep. And on top of that, her shoulder would hurt like a bastard.

Instead, she stood there, struggling to regulate her breathing, and enjoyed every second of the warm feeling Heejin's body gluing on her own was offering.

Heejin shifted a bit, and her mouth came in contact with Hyunjin's collarbone, causing a small, small whine from the latter.

If she could, she would bring her fingers to massage her temples, embarrassed by the vulnerable reaction a simple gesture such as Heejin's soft lips being unwittingly on top of her now burning skin, had.

Heejin shifted again, moving her palm over Hyunjin's barely covered stomach and settling it on Hyunjin's chest, right between her breasts. Hyunjin bit her lip to stop herself from making any sounds, and let her forehead touch the top of Heejin's head, silently praying that the girl will wake up soon. 

After a few astonishing minutes, Hyunjin's little wish came true. 

A knock on the wooden door managed to make the both of them jump. 

Confused, Heejin looked for a second at the girl next to her, then directed her eyes through the door. 

"Yes?" 

Thankfully the person knocking turned out to be just Haseul. Haseul who was holding some towels into her arms and who looked more than surprised at the sight of Heejin and Hyunjin sharing a bed. 

"My lady..Good morning" she bowed then looked at the knight. "Hyunjin" she greeted informally. "I can go if-" 

"No, no" Hyunjin started, throwing her feet off the bed once Heejin moved away from her. "Haseul, good morning. Stay, I need to leave anyway."

Haseul nodded, unsure. 

Hyunjin looked back at Heejin whos face was unreadable, and said. "Thank you for everything, I'll be in my room if you wish to speak to me" 

She bowed and didn't stop to receive an answer or any form of acknowledgment from Heejin, afraid that her red cheeks would become too visible, she exited the room in a hurry. 

\------

On her way to the other side of the castle, where her room was, she bumped into Seungcheol. 

He hugged her, carefully, not to cause Hyunjin any more pain than she already was bearing, looking just as worried as he did the day before. 

A bit angry, too. "I promise you Hyunjin, if I see her again-" 

"You won't do anything. I was the one who accepted. I deserved what came for me" 

"But she had no right to fight with all she had in a preparatory match" 

Hyunjin shrugged. "It was personal, I guess"

"And so will it be for me" He clenched his fists to his side and Hyunjin couldn't help but find him endearing. 

Shuffling his black hair that grew longer but Hyunjin just had noticed, she said: "You're a good friend, Cheol. I'm grateful for you" 

"I am not doing anything more that you wouldn't do for me as well" He smiled and Hyunjin returned it, patting him on the shoulder two times. 

"I think you should take the day off. His Majesty will be leaving shortly and there isn't much to do. Don't force yourself for nothing" 

That perked Hyunjin's interest. 

"Where is His Majesty heading to?" 

"Not sure. He's going on a hunt with his son. Rumored for a week or two" 

"Hmh" Hyunjin hummed. "I see."

"Yes so you can take your day and spend it with your beautiful future wife. I'll cover for you if there's anything to cover, which I doubt" 

She laughed at his subtle way of pushing her towards Heejin but remembered that Heejin would most definitely search for her later, as she always does. "You know what? I probably will" she answered him back with a smile. 

\------

Barging into her own room, ready to change the clothes from yesterday and take a bath, she found Yerim lazing in the middle of her bed, raising her head curiously the moment she sensed Hyunjin. 

"Yerimie, hi" Hyunjin walked towards the bed and picked her sister up to give her a hug, rubbing her cheek on Yerim's head as well. A thing they both loved to do. 

Yerim did not know she was injured and Hyunjin decided to leave it be. No need to concern Yerim with that. 

"Tomorrow's the day, baby" 

Yerim meowed happily at that, moving her paws to massage Hyunjin's chest, right below her collarbone, tickling the other in the process. Hyunjin giggled. 

"I'll make sure to give you a fun day" she kissed Yerim's head and placed the cat back on the bed before walking to her closet. Picking up a blouse and a black pair of pants, she turned to Yerim, saying: "Stay here, I'll be back in a heartbeat. I need to take a bath" to which Yerim slowly nodded her small head twice, making herself comfortable on Hyunjin's sheets. 

\------

As expected, it hadn't taken Heejin much to come knocking at her door. Hyunjin has to agree that this little commitment of Heejin's to look for her every day, or at any given time, is quite lovely. It makes her feel wanted and it does help that she wants to see Heejin too, now that she's beginning to allow herself to feel something for the girl. 

Understanding that there is no way back and not wanting to hurt Heejin—who clearly has grown fond of her—Hyunjin cast some of her insecurities away. Coming to a clearer vision, of which she will begin to love Heejin the way the Princess deserves to be loved: deeply, not regretfully, tenderly, tastefully. 

There's a long way off fully accepting herself in comparison with the idea of a perfect suitor for Heejin, but she will try, to at least, not push the girl away in the process. 

Things finally start to look brighter. Yerim will be with her in only a day and Heejin is determined to spend the late afternoon with her. 

She knocked at the door—maybe just to be polite because she entered right away, not wasting her time waiting for an answer—and Hyunjin pursed her lips, trying not to laugh but looking amused nevertheless, at the way Heejin would just barge in like they've known each other for many many years. She's glad Heejin is already so comfortable with her. 

"Hyun-Oh Choerry, you're here again?" Yerim just raised her head surprised, stretching her paws forward toward Heejin, who rolled her eyes at the theatre Yerim was playing. 

"I'm beginning to seriously worry that my cat likes you more, Hyunjin" 

"What can I say? I'm pretty charming" Hyunjin lamely answered, realizing only after that she was literally talking about charming an animal. 

"Hm, indeed. Are you busy?" 

"Nope" she happily responded, jumping onto her legs from the chair she previously was sitting on. 

"Perfect" Heejin clasped her palms together. "I'd like to take you somewhere." 

" _Like a date?_ " 

\------

This might actually be a date. Surely feels like one. Nothing fancy either and Hyunjin is glad Heejin doesn't seem to be into that kind of stuff, because she isn't either. 

Their cheeks start to recover from the warmness that grasped them when Heejin—who mustered a lot of courage after intensely overthinking it for a solid minute—grabbed her hand right after they existed Hyunjin's room, and led them to the empty kitchen. 

"I let them go home early" Heejin explained, aware of Hyunjin's wondering active mind. "I wanted to be just us" she added, setting down on the counter the sack she had brought with her. 

Hyunjin did not bother to ask for whatever was in there, knowing it'll be revealed soon enough. 

"You're hungry?" She asked instead, trying to deduct the reason Heejin let them both there. 

She let her back hit the counter, hands lazily touching the edges, and just observed Heejin as the Princess was looking around for..? 

"Yes, are you not?" Heejin put her head out of the counter she was searching in a moment earlier, and looked at Hyunjin. 

And although Hyunjin wasn't too hungry, she answered affirmatively, hoping the hunger will find its way to her at the right moment. And if not, Hyunjin'll just eat thinking she's just storing it for later. Like bears do in winter. 

"Great" Heejin's voice was barely heard due to the girl barging her head inside of the counters once again. It made Hyunjin laugh. 

Royal families were just normal people, she knew that. But seeing a Princess stay on her knees and back paws, not caring about the dirty floor, with a hand on the counter's door to sustain herself and making a lof of notice with the other—in her search for what Hyunjin will later discover to be bowls and pans—surely moved something within the knight's chest. 

Heejin was a normal girl. She might not feel like one due to the pressure of always having to be in her best behavior in front of people, but she surely was just like any other girl her age. 

Well, just a bit more special. And not because of her title. 

"Done" Hyunjin hasn't even noticed Heejin standing up. She was patting her legs in an attempt of getting rid of the dust. A few bowls were set on the table now, some wooden utensils and the sack Heejin brought with her, next to them. 

"Today we're going to make bread" Heejin said as a matter of fact and oh boy, had she not anticipated Hyunjin's reaction. 

The girl gasped loudly, like she does not eat bread every single day. "Really?" she asked, joining her palms together up to her chest. 

Heejin smiled loudly. "And here I thought my idea was lame" 

"Are you kidding?" She walked closer to Heejin, looking down on the table, and pointing to the sack she continued: "This is the best. What's in here?" 

"Some dried fruits." Hyunjin nodded but still didn't understand why Heejin brought them along. "Have you ever had sweet bread?" 

"Sweet bread?" She titled her head curiously, looking exactly like a cat. And Heejin couldn't help but find the gesture adorable, she could feel her cheeks starting to warm up but ignored them. 

"I'm guessing no. That's what the fruits are for. We'll put it in the bread, along with some sugar and it'll give it more flavor." She looked back at Hyunjin after giving her explanation and watched as the girls' face went from intrigued to.. Smug. 

"You know how to cook, too?" Hyunjin smirked, placing her palm on the table and leaning to the side. 

Heejin decided to play along, she will not let herself be teased so easily. "I'm quite the catch, Hyunjin" she puffed proudly, raising her head and bring her arms together to her chest. 

" _Adorable._ "

"Hm, the bread compels me to agree with you" 

And Heejin's proud figure dismantled in a second, looking now like a kicked puppy. "I actually do not know how to cook, I was hoping to get some real help from you" 

Hyunjin let her head fall back in laughter, showing her beautifully constructed teeth. "The catch you were talking about is a bit faded now" 

"Oh shut it" 

\-----

"And now we wait" Hyunjin concluded. 

After watching a poor, poor skilled Heejin (who— Hyunjin is convinced—should stay further away from the kitchen), the Knight decided to join her. Help her actually, do the entire thing actually, keep them safe too actually. 

_"Are you planning on setting us on fire?"_

_"No, of course not. I just have to figure out how to start this oven."_

_"Heejin put that down, please!"_

_"No, Hyun, I got it!"_

_"Oh my god you...that's not it!"_

As a kid, she liked staying around her mother whenever the latter was cooking. Although Hyunjin considers herself to be tough, this is one of the sides, she admits, that allows her to keep a balance, that softens her. 

That and the love she has to give. 

This time, she doesn't cast away the upcoming thought and really more of an anticipation, filled with shy excitement, that she'll gladly cook for Heejin for the rest of their lives. 

Haseul can take her lover and run with her in the sunset, Hyunjin'll replace Vivi in the kitchen without hesitation. 

And if Heejin wanted to impress Hyunjin somehow today, she should've thought better.

Not only was she unimpressed, but she wasn't in the right state of mind either. Not when Heejin managed to get some flour on her nose, deepening Hyunjin's idea that she resembles a puppy. And certainly not when the Princess put her tongue between her teeth to maybe help her focus more, her round eyes sparkling while fixing the dough she was making. Hyunjin working on one herself, right next to her. 

She was... Adorable (and clumsy), for the lack of better words, to describe her. And she unknowingly succeeded in making Hyunjin feel better than she had felt in a while. 

The speed in Hyunjin's heart was also a reminder that she should stop trying to find her way out of this. 

But oh well, easier said than done. 

"Dance with me" Heejin's voice pulled her out of her mind and she looked to her left where the girl was carrying her body to the middle of the kitchen in light steps accompanied by small, small jumps. 

Hyunjin took a second to regard her. Her black wavy hair floating around, her petite figure that would fit so well in Hyunjin's big arms, shielded by anything that may come her way. Her long eyelashes that seem even longer now that Heejin has her eyes closed. And those inviting, pink and beautifully shaped lips.. 

"There s no music" she found herself replying. 

Heejin stopped. "Does there have to be?" she looked back at Hyunjin. 

"It kind of does.." 

"Fine, keep your beloved distance then." Heejin snapped with annoyance in her voice, and around so her back would face Hyunjin. 

The latter sighed, taking a moment to fight with all of her defenses. And when the awful feeling —that came with the thought of Heejin being mad at her—became overwhelming, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. 

Hyunjin's voice echoed through the almost empty room, very unsure at first but slowly gaining confidence. 

Simging one of the very few songs she knew (one that a homeless man would always sing on the street where her old house was on—bless his heart) Hyunjin watched as Heejin turned around—seeming like she did so in a slow-motion, or that's what Hyunjin saw—with her round black pupils shining and her mouth slightly open. 

Hyunjin doesn't know when the brain commanded her body to move, but it started moving towards her, suddenly feeling irritated by how much distance there was between them. She wanted her close. 

"You can sing..." Heejin said in awe when Hyunjin extended a hand for her to take. And smiling, she nodded without stopping the song and pulled Heejin into her when the latter let her own hand be cupped by Hyunjin's.

They started dancing, slowly, and if Hyunjin could caption one moment, to hold with her forever, throw it into her heart and never let it escape, was the image of Heejin looking up at her like she was the most special person she ever had the pleasure to encounter. 

Only a single look from her was managing into making Hyunjin's heart hit itself on the walls of the girl's chest with how hard it was beating. 

On another occasion, she would've scolded it. Now, she was accepting it all. 

Accepting that maybe she feel in love with her. And that maybe Heejin was feeling the same and she wouldn't mind that one bit. She'd be actually wishing for it to be true.

She let her eyes fall on Heejin's perfect nose and her insides became even more warm, if possible. Maybe... they were just starting to take on fire.

Hyunjin did not wipe the flour off Heejin's nose earlier, nor she let the girl grow aware it was there. It made her look lovely.

She doesn't know when they stopped slowly swinging around in what nobody would call dancing, and she couldn't fathom if her voice was still carrying on with the song since her thoughts were much louder but she knew one thing. 

And every part of her body was yearning for it and the adrenaline started growing only at the simple feeling of anticipation that it could happen. Only if she'd move her head forward. She doesn't know when they leaned onto each other so much that their noses were almost touching but she's getting drunk on Heejin's passionate gaze. 

" _Fuck it._ " was the last thought she recalls having before her mind would go completely blank. Before the world shut down and the only light there was, was coming from Heejin's soft lips meeting her own. 

It scared her how good it felt and instinctively she pulled back, to check if Heejin was against it, only to find the girl slowly opening her eyes and take one look of much-needed confirmation at Hyunjin before she smashed their lips together, more forcefully and needy than Hyunjin's previous kiss. 

The hunger became mutual, and Heejin let a sigh escape between their mouths when Hyunjin sneaked a hand behind her back and pulled Heejin into her, pushing their fronts together. 

A hand comes into Hyunjin's smooth locks and the girls swears she could die right there when Heejin lets her fingers curl around it roughly. 

As time seemed to have disappeared for good, it was hard to pinpoint how much they spent kissing; how much they spent wandering their hands around each other's bodies; how many sighs and heavy breaths they took before Heejin backed away only a few centimeters to shatter Hyunjin's world further with her next words: 

"Take me to your room" She whispered breathless, not taking her gaze off Hyunjin's lips. 

Hyunjin—who was previously trapped in a trance full of need to have her mouth over Heejin's wet one—looked at Heejin with wide eyes, feeling like a bucket of ice-cold water was spilled over her head. 

No words were coming out although she knew Heejin was waiting. 

"Hyunjin.." She whined. 

"Right, I—uh.. Let me take my bread" She detached off Heejin, looking around. Whipping her now sweaty palms on her black trousers. 

Heejin giggled behind her. 

This is going to be a long night. 

\-----

Opening the door using just the last two fingers (since Hyunjin was using the rest to hold the bag with warm bread that she hadn't had the time to taste) and having the other hand preoccupied with Heejin's shaking one, Hyunjin got an ice bucket thrown at her for the second time that night. 

There Yerim was, still sleeping on her bed. 

"Yer-Choerry! Hi baby, you're still here" she let out a nervous laugh while noticing in the corner of her eye, Heejin walking to her table to let down her own piece of sweet loaf. 

Yerim let out a lazy meow, opening just one eye to watch them. 

Stepping back into Hyunjin's nearness, Heejin let her arms go around the Knight's body, hugging her from behind and freaking out her at the same time. 

She backed away, looking terrified between Heejin and now Yerim's too, confused and curious gases. 

"Your cat.." Hyunjin explained before Heejin even got the chance to feel hurt.

"What about my cat? She won't care" 

"No!" 

Heejin laughed. "Wow, you have so much respect for cats" 

And if Hyunjins cheeks were already a shade of pink, they turn into a flaming hell-ish red when Yerim jumps off the bed, and runs to the door, scratching it with her small claws. 

"She wants to go anyway" Heejin says, as a matter of fact, walking to open the door for Yerim, but not before giving the girl/cat a pet or two from the head to the back. 

"It seems so... " Hyunjin answers, wanting the Earth to swallow her whole at the fact that she _knew_ precisely why Yerim wanted to leave. 

She's already thinking of the amount of teasing that'll come upon her tomorrow, when Yerim will be able to speak. 

"Now where were we?" Heejin turned around, and Hyunjin wondered if that's a seductive tone she used or she's just picking up things to a more intensity. 

This was the closest she's ever been to questioning reality. Though, not even in her dream has she ever dared to think about touching Heejin in the way the girl expects her now to do so. 

All of that overthinking dissolved when Heejin cupped her face using her soft palms, looking deep into her eyes, as if she was trying her best to decipher Hyunjin's thoughts. 

And when their lips met again, Hyunjin's mind shut down. 

This time she refused to act shy so using both of her arms to cup the back of Heejin's thighs—completely ignoring the growing pain in her shoulder—Hyunjin picked her future wife up, turned around and with two-three steps taken, she was in front of her bed. 

Setting Heejin carefully down on her back on the bed, she climbed on top, allowing her body to fall into Heejin's small one. 

And the rest of their night consisted in countless of kisses, soft moaning of each other's names, occasional giggles (Heejin is very ticklish—Hyunjin would learn), warm embraces of bodies and warm embraces of hearts. 

\-----

Waking up for the second time of the many times that—Hyunjin guesses—will follow, next to Heejin, had the same feeling as the dragon stories she's heard as a child. Where they might be real, or they could've surely been real for the ones who were there but from afar they seem too magical to be true.

That's why, when she turned her head to her right to watch Heejin's sleeping figure, Hyunjin wondered if it was real or just felt real for her and her only. She brought her hand up slowly and although afraid that she'll wake Heejin up, she let her fingertips touch the soft skin of Heejin's cheek aware that . She needed to make sure this was real.

_That last night was real._

A smile started to grow that would have turned into a chuckle if she hadn't bit her lip to prevent it from happening at the thought of how this all started. Hyunjin wanted to laugh at herself for how weak and how quickly she started to be for Heejin. 

Remembering how she didn't want _anything_ to do with the Princess just a while ago. For now, before overthinking everything, she's letting herself take a break and enjoy the increasing heartbeat whenever her eyes fall on Heejin's beautiful face. 

Like right now, where she cannot withdraw them away from her smooth features. 

She let her whole palm fall on Heejin's cheek where previously were only her fingertips— ghosting her ear and hair with them now—Hyunjin inched forward and touched her forehead to Heejin's, closing her eyes and enjoying the aura of warmth coming from the other girl, the slow-paced breaths hitting her own mouth. 

And let herself stay in that position until Heejin would later wake up. 

\-----

"I'll see you later?" As usual, Heejin couldn't keep herself away for too long. Her loving gaze was forcing Hyunjin to share her sadness. She had her hand on the handle, ready to leave while Hyunjin stood behind her in an attempt to be polite and walk Heejin out. 

Hyunjin let a giggle escape, cheeks starting to turn pink. She, for Hyunjin, was predicable _and_ unpredictable at the same time. Hyunjin was glad she was picking on little patterns of hers but she knew there was so much more to discover when it comes to Heejin. And in moments like these, her theory proves to be true. 

But today was her day with Yerim and it has already started. Meaning Yerim will be a human in minutes from now, if she hasn't already changed.  
She was becoming terribly anxious by the second, wondering where Yerim was. Knowing too well that the change will leave her little sister completely naked. So, if she wasn't careful enough... She'll end up.. Hyunjin didn't want to think of anything negative yet.

She'll just wait for a few more minutes then ask for Yerim's permission to see her location.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I'll be a bit occupied, leaving the castle for a day. I'll come to you tomorrow?"

" _Please don't ask me why, please don't ask me why_ " Hyunjin begged silently when Heejin eyed her curiously.

Thank all the Gods that she listened. 

"I see, tomorrow it is then" the Princess concluded before making her way out of Hyunjin's room.

Hyunjin watched her go and when she started pushing the door back, ready to close it, she noticed Yerim running to her, still in her cat form. 

Hyunjin's eyes went wide and with a sigh of complete relief, she stepped aside to let Yerim in. 

She went right to Hyunjin's closed and sit in front of it and Hyunjin turned around and let her back face Yerim, knowing what was coming. 

Just a moment later, Yerim's sweet voice invaded Hyunjin's ears and she started smiling without moving from her spot. 

"That was close" she laughed and Hyunjin hummed. She heard the creak of the doors from her closed being pushed wide open and Yerim's voice followed: "Are dirty white shirts all you own, Hyun?" 

On the other side of the door, at the end of the hall, Heejin suddenly stopped. Remembering that she has never told Hyunjin about the fact that her father decided it'll be better for the Knight to skip the championship this year. Knowing she was already hurt. And pushing herself won't do anyone no good.

Heejin wondered if she should go back now. The image of Hyunjin telling her about leaving the castle for today came to her mind. Maybe she was going somewhere to train. It could be a possibility. And Heejin hadn't missed Hyunjin's flinch from last night when she picked her up.

She turned and started walking towards Hyunjin's door. Even if the Knight wasn't planning to train today, Heejin would just be relieved that at least she'll be aware that she doesn't need to do it anymore. Not until she heals completely, at least.

Not bothering to knock—a thing she hasn't done in a while with Hyunjin—Heejin entered the room. 

"Hyunjin, I forgot to tell you—" 

She stopped in her moves when she noticed another presence behind a now terrified Hyunjin.  
The girl was about their age, dressed in one of Hyunjin's black pants and holding now a shirt against her naked top self, for coverage, her mouth fallen open. She clearly did not expect to encounter Heejin. 

Heejin was speechless and so were the other two. 

"What..." Heejin started, hating how her vision was getting blurred by stinging tears. Who was this girl? Why was she naked in Hyunjin's room? And why does Hyunjin look like there's something happening between them?

"Heejin, let me explain" Hyunjin pushed her hands forward in a defensive way, carefully taking one slow step towards Heejin. 

Heejin...who took just one more look at the girl behind her, wanting to memorize her face and then switched her eyes to connect them with Hyunjin's guilty ones. 

She ran out of the room and Hyunjin glanced at Yerim for a second before running after her.

"Heejin, wait!"

The Princess passed two guards and without looking at them she ordered. "Keep her away from me!"

They looked at each other confused then stepped in the middle, putting themselves in front of Hyunjin, not allowing her to pass. 

Growing exasperated she growled. "Must I remind you that l am the Knight Commander?" 

The light in their eyes faded in an instant. They were visibly scared of her. "Our apologies, Sir, but orders are orders." one managed to say without his voice cracking. 

Hyunjin sighed and accepted her faith. Closing her eyes for a moment, to calm herself down —in fear that she'll break their bones if she continued— she resented to saying:

"For your knowledge." she came close to one of their faces, her voice going deeper than it ever went "I choose not to wipe this floor with the both of you because I respect her wish for not wanting to see me right now, not because I can't get past two fragile men like you two are." 

It was no time for Hyunjin to be proud of the gulp they both seem to have taken, simultaneously. "Understood, thank you Sir" the other one nodded hurriedly. 

"Fucking idiots. "She muttered on her way back to her room.

Yerim was now fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Hyun, I'm so sorry" she rushed to hug Hyunjin when the latter entered.

Yerim was a hugger but her hugs were always rushed. Hyunjin normally didn't care about that since, in minutes, another one would follow, yet this time she needed a good, lasting one.

Settling her arms around Yerim, Hyunjin let her head fall on the sister's shoulder and squeezed her body.

\-----

"Why don't you tell her?" Yerim questioned in the middle of another topic.

They were walking hand in hand towards the woods, determined to reach a peaceful lake where they would spend the next few hours before Hyunjin would take a mart loving Yerim to the trade center of their city.

Hyunjin shrugged.

"Do you not trust her?"

"Of course I do!" Hyunjin seemed offended by Yerim's question and as the girl was opening her mouth to apologize, Yerim continued.

"Then I think you should tell her, about Hyejoo and I"

"What if she doesn't want you around anymore?"

"Then I'll stay with you!" she smiled but Hyunjin could feel that, the idea of Heejin rejecting her once she'll find out Yerim is not just a cat, frightened the girl.

She gave her hand a light squeeze and Yerim's smile grew.

"I missed you" Hyunjin confessed, unaware of the deep sigh she let out.

"You know I missed you, too, Hyun" Unfortunately, she knew. It wasn't fair that Yerim couldn't change whenever she wanted, as Hyejoo did. She wondered if Yerim was ever wishing to switch places with Hyejoo, since their sister seemed to love only her wolf form.

And just like Heejin, Yerim seemed like she could hear Hyunjin's thoughts. "Do you think is there a way I could turn whenever?" She sounded so small and Hyunjin's chest ached. Her sister was unhappy? 

"I could try to find one" Hyunjin answered encouragingly. 

_One step...two steps_ later Yerim spoke again. 

"I like someone" 

" _Oh_ "

So this is why Yerim's becoming tired of her situation. She never complained before but they all wanted better for her nevertheless. Yerim's been her optimistic self every time but—Hyunjin guesses—that was before it started holding her back.

The Knight understands how painful it must be to be far from the one you long for.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Im Yeojin."

"Im Yeojin?"

"It's.. Vivi's little sister."

"Oh that loud kid that runs through the kitchen with dough in her hair?"

Yerim chuckled. "Yes" she let herself smile dreamily for a second. "I've been visiting the kitchen quite often, hoping to see her. But most of the time, someone would put me out to the door. They excuse themselves saying my hair would get in their food."

Hyunjin watched her as she spoke and couldn't help but smile and giggle. 

"Why don't you try to go see her now?" 

Yerim furrowed her eyebrows. "And do what? Give her my name then disappear?" 

Hyunjin sighed. They reached the lake and Yerim took a small blanket from her bag, throwing it in the air with both hands before setting it on the ground perfectly. 

She sat down and looked up at Hyunjin, waiting for her to take a seat as well. 

" I promise you, Yerimie, we'll find a way" 

Hyunjin's determination sent a wave of confidence to Yerim's heart, strengthening her hope. 

_t's going to be all right. Everything._

\-----

Yerim's day went by as usual, _too fast_.

They spent a few good hours at the lake, with Yerim deciding to jump in the water at some point and Hyunjin joking " _Shouldn't cats dislike water?_ " but joining her moments later. 

Laughing at Yerim's face when they had to walk back with their shirts and underwear completely soaked. " _Worth it_ " Yerim decided. 

And as promised (after chasing each other through the woods, sharing heavy laughs, feeling like the years of childhood came back and they were once again trapped in that worry less realm—they had to turn back to Hyunjin's for a change of clothes) the Knight took her little sister to the trade center. Where she watched as Yerim was fascinated by everything and anything.

She'd often throw comments about how delicious the fruits look and Hyunjin even bought a few for her, and about how she enjoys crowds and seeing new faces. " _It makes the place feel alive_ " she explained.

And Hyunjin tried to feel as rejuvenated as she normally would on this specific day of the month but the constant guilt of—unintentionally—hurting Heejin, and herself on top of it, persisted since that morning. 

Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from giving Yerim all the happiness she was possessing at that time, accepting her affection as well and laughing along. Whatever Yerim wanted, because she loved Yerim and because she missed human Yerim. 

The idea of trying to find someone who could help her also got stuck on a loop into Hyunjin's mind. 

\-----

It's been two days already. Two full days with Heejin avoiding her. Avoiding the world better said, since she hasn't come out of her room and the guards won't let anyone in. 

And Hyunjin is left sulking, without much power to do anything. She does think that Heejin just prolongs their suffering, without knowing of course. But the sooner she gets to talk to her, the sooner Heejin would understand that no, Hyunjin did not cheat on her. That was just her sister searching for some clothes after her shift from being Heejin's cat to a human relative of hers. 

Simple as that. 

But maybe tomorrow... Maybe tomorrow she'll face Hyunjin and she'll let Hyunjin face her. And if not tomorrow, then the day after tomorrow. The King would return shortly, His Majesty would understand. 

And as tomorrow seems far away, she'll face tonight for now. 

Sitting next to her window on the chair, with the same book she's been trying to finish, allowing the light from the candle to help her read, Hyunjin tried to pass time as much as she could. 

It was after an hour—just when Hyunjin was starting to lose herself in the story and forget the real world—that she felt her heart almost jumping out of her chest (figuratively speaking). 

She let the book fall on her lap and grabbed her chest, overwhelmed by the aggression of the heartbeat. If made her feel sick instantly and she leaned forward, screeching her throat in an attempt to puke, but instead a rough cough escaped.

"Yerim?" She barely could let out, much to no one's knowledge, and feel on her fours, attempting to puke again, looking like a sick dog.

" _What was happening?_ "

Once the thought managed to pass through her mind, she instantly got pulled into Yerim's petrified one.

_And then she understood._

A man. In Heejin's room.

His disgustingly fat fingers were aggressively wrapped around Heejin's dress collar, and with a spiteful expression on, he was keeping her close—too close—to his face, screaming at her, demanding her to tell him where the King is. 

Tears were running down on her cheeks, she looked like she aged 10 years and her body was held upright to match his height. 

Hyunjin's blood started boiling. Forgetting about her racing heart she stood up, running towards the sword that was leaning against the wall and stormed out the room once she grabbed it. 

Getting closer to Heejin's room, she noticed guards. Guards fighting for their lives while assassins were murdering them one by one. 

She didn't have time to waste, she needed to get to Heejin. 

Coming from behind them was an advantage, she pushed her sword in some of them, penetrating their skin until the sword was coming out on the other side, through their stomach. Setting a foot to their back for support while she rapidly drew the sword back. 

To the side of the other, she repeated the same movements. The fastest method proved to be the one where she'd just slide their throats open. 

Frustrated that it was taking her too long, she found herself getting teary-eyed. 

But instead of losing focus, she gained agility. 

It must've taken her roughly a minute to clear the path to Heejin's room. Never in her life had Hyunjin been so alert. 

When she opened the door she felt her life drain out of her. In that exact moment—it took only a mere second, in which Hyunjin blames herself for not acting faster—he pulled both of his hands on Heejin's chest, grabbed the material, and then spread them forcefully, ripping her dress in half and leaving her exposed before his eyes from the bottom up. 

"Noooo!" Hyunjin raged, sounding like a wild animal. She ran to them, pulled the guy towards her by his hair before he could even turn around to face whoever will bring his death— grinning her teeth in anger, almost smashing them against each other—Hyunjin brought his hand up in the air—and in a blink—she pushed the pointy end of her already dirty sword, right into his neck. 

Blood spit out, hitting her against the face. Squeezing her eyes to protect them from taking even more contact with the stinging liquid, Hyunjin let his lifeless body fall on the floor, next to her legs. 

She then looked to the woman that she loved, feeling the rage escape her body completely, being replaced with sadness. 

Her eyes felt heavy, full of water, when she clicked them with Heejin's relieved ones. 

"Hyunjin" she cried after a long second of silence and tension, and ran into Hyunjin's arms, with Hyunjin holding her against her body like she was holding her entire world. 

_Because she was._

It didn't last long, she barely could let her cheek fall over Heejin's head and squeezed her body quickly, trying to put back together as many pieces as she could before screams were heard from outside. 

Hyunjin's eyes widened, remembering they're not the only ones she should protect. She looked towards Yerim whose eyes were soaked from crying, looking like an ill animal, and nodded. Silently promising her sister she's going to take care of the other one. 

She detached quickly but as softly as possible from Heejin. Taking her arm and pushing her towards the closet, opening the doors and sneaking her in. 

Heejin was confused but didn't say anything. 

"Stay here until I'm back." She let her lips fall over Heejin's forehead in a firm kiss. "I have to take care of our sisters" Hyunjin explained before closing the doors. 

"Under the bed, now!" she demanded Yerim before she sprinted out and towards Princess Chsewon's chambers. 

Luckily, it seemed like the guard managed to take control of the situation now, with them being the ones left standing and with the traitors' bodies lying on the ground. 

Nevertheless, she had to make sure Heejin's sister and Hyejoo were unharmed.

Breaking into the room, Hyunjin found another body with a puddle of blood around him, reaching her legs up to the doorframe she was standing on.

What scared Hyunjin, though, was the image of the little Princess fallen on the bed. Her face was buried into the sheets but luckily, Hyunjin could see her body going up and down. She was still breathing. She was ready to take a step forward and check on her , praying to all Gods she was alright.

"She passed out" a voice came from Hyunjin's right and the latter snapped her head into its direction. 

"Hyejoo" She breathed out. 

There Hyejoo was, full of blood, mostly coming from around her mouth and dripping down onto her neck and collarbones.

She was finishing getting dressed, focusing on closing her pants up and not paying Hyunjin any attention. 

"What happened?"

"That fucker happened." She said without looking up. "I bit his neck but he threw me across the room so I had to change. Chaewon didn't take it well but luckily she didn't have to watch me kill him." she finished with a shrug, raising her head to look at Hyunjin.

Her hair was longer, the same luscious black with blue shades at the edges, matching the color of her fur when she was in her wolf form. It's been a while since Hyunjin's last seen her like this. She grew taller, and her jaw was better structured, without the baby fats, that Hyunjin remembered, hugging her cheeks. _She was beautiful._

She looked back at Chaewon, regarding her and letting out a sigh of relief that the both of them were fine. 

"How are Yerim and Heejin?" Hyejoo captivated her attention again. 

"They're alright, could've been better but unharmed." Hyunjin responded automatically. She was nervous, Hyejoo was making her nervous. They were family but her sister felt so, so far away. She wanted nothing more but to regain some courage and walk up to her, pull her into a warm embrace and tell her how much she missed her. 

"I'm glad _you're_ alright" Hyejoo confessed. 

Maybe this was enough...She has Yerim to be the overly affectionate one. Hyejoo just cared in a more casual way. 

"You too, Hye" she smiled and Hyejoo returned it for a second before switching her eyes to the figure on the bed, and sighing she spoke: 

"I'm going to have to explain everything to her.." 

Hyunjin looked at the little Princess as well. "I also have some explanations to do" 

\-----

Thinking everything was over, Hyunjin let her tense body relax, walking back to Heejin's room, through the guardians who were checking themselves and taking care of each other, some lying with their backs on the wall, exhausted from the fight. 

However, it was not over.

Maybe the Universe decided to help her after everything she's been through, because without knowing why...her head moved automatically to one of the windows. 

With her narrowed eyes following the movement, Hyunjin could see two men—one of them being Seungcheol— discussing with Son Jungeun at the gate. She didn't understand what was so important or why was she still watching them but she quickly became grateful that she continued to do so.

A gasp fell off her mouth upon catching Jungeun stab Seungcheol into his stomach and punch the other one with her leg, making him stumble backward.

Hyunjin did not remain still to see what would happen next, she pushed her legs forward and ran towards the nearest set of stairs, scared for the third time this night that she won't make it.

A part of her mind was thinking back to Heejin and hoping her girl didn't mind too much to wait a bit more. But the biggest remaining part was preparing her for the possibility of a downfall. 

"Hold on, Cheol" she whispered to no one but herself. 

Pushing the exit door with her pained shoulder, Hyunjin saw them, both their bodies fallen on the ground, barely supporting themselves by a weak hand each. No Jungeun in sight. 

Sweat was covering her face from all the running and all the fear she felt in just one night, gluing her shirt tight to her body, salty tasting drops infiltrating her mouth and touching her tongue.

"Cheol" Hyunjin shook him by the shoulders gently. "Are you alright?" 

He looked up at her from behind his long hair that was covering a good part of his forehead and eyes. Hyunjin placed a palm to move it aside, standing still due to her sticky sweat. 

"Yes" He coughed holding onto his wound. Hyunjin placed her palm over his to help him press harder and looked over her shoulder to the other knight who appeared to be dead. She gulped. 

"I let her in" he whined. Hyunjin looked back at him. "She brought with her these men and a cart, claiming they're here for the Championship and His Majesty knows everything about it already. I shouldn't have let her pass" 

"Shh, you couldn't have known. We've seen her around enough not to suspect anything." 

He grabbed her hand, giving it a hard squeeze. "Go after her" 

"But you—" 

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse."

"Can you walk?" He nodded. 

"I think so" 

"Good, go to Heejin if you can. She's hiding in the closet of her room" was the last thing Hyunjin told him before standing up and running ( _again_ ) out the gates and onto Jungeun's tracks. 

Jungeun's figure was getting larger and larger with each hurried step Hyunjin was taking. 

"Stop right there!" she yelled when she reached a decent distance, fearful that her throat will break open from all the pressure put on it. 

Jungeun's laughter filled her ears. Hyunjin was exhausted, from all the fighting but mostly from all the worrying. And Jungeun laughing in her face wasn't at all helping. 

Impaling the ground with her skinny long sword, she leaned to the side, supporting herself on the hand that was holding it. Giving Hyunjin her famous, irritating, smug grin. 

"You again? Didn't get enough last time?" 

"Why did you do all this?" 

Jungeun's face changed drastically, becoming dead serious and holding Hyunjin's eye contact with intensity. 

"I guess I can chat a bit before I kill you. If you so desperately want to know: My name's Kim Jungeun, not Son Jungeun. Just a stupid name I picked up." she shrugged then continued "My father should have been the one to sit on that throne. Not your weak imitation of a King" she stopped for a bit. "He killed him years ago, I'm going to spare you the details, _knight_ , but call this a vendetta. Luck was on his side tonight."

"If your matter was with His Majesty, why didn't you let his daughters alone?" 

"Oh, I wouldn't harm my little cousins, don't worry. But scaring them into revealing the King's location was a must. Although it didn't seem to work." 

With wide eyes, Hyunjin asked: "What did you say?" 

Jungeun stopped from the rant she was about to continue. "What? Cousins? Plot twist, _Knight_ " Oh how Hyunjin hated the patronizing tone she was using when calling her a knight, like it didn't mean anything, it didn't make her anything. 

"My father was his brother."

Hyunjin stood silent, trying to proceed everything, causing Jungeun to become impatient. "But enough talking" She said before grabbing her sword and launching herself at Hyunjin with a demonic speed. She barely could block it. 

It was the "training" all over again, with Jungeun throwing hits to left and right and with Hyunjin barely managing to dodge them. 

But this wasn't training. It was a real match and if she's to die, who would take care of the important people in her life? Who will spend time with Yerim on her day? Who will watch over Hyejoo from afar? Who would tease Haseul? And who will Seungcheol tease if not her? 

_Who would love Heejin if not her?_

No, she definitely had to win this. She's not dying tonight. 

Hyunjin had to match her speed at first and then exceed it. The sound of their blades colliding was ringing obnoxiously into her ear, and she wanted nothing more than to finish this already. 

Jungeun had managed to cut her on the forearm, the same hand whose shoulder she previously wounded, but the adrenaline was fogging Hyunjin's pain senses. 

Maybe because Hyunjin's been focusing on defending herself instead of attacking hadn't she realized that Jungeun was letting a lot of free spots that could be easily hit. 

Blocking again, Jungeun let her face closer to Hyunjin—their swords connected between them—and offered a smile full of arrogance. 

Being too proud takes away your cautiousness for doing things right. 

And this time, Hyunjin smiled back. Right after she aggressively shoot her right foot into Jungeun's knee. The sound of her bones breaking was competing to be one of the ugliest sounds she's ever heard, but it needed to be done. 

Jungeun let out a scream and fell down, letting the sword loose from her hand in favor of grabbing her now broken leg, holding it tight as if it would fix everything.

She stopped paying attention to Hyunjin and it angered the girl. This wasn't over, not when she's in control. She's done playing nice. 

Pushing the end of the blade under Jungeun's chin, right into her neck, she held it tightly as if it would say "don't you dare make a move" before walking closer and using one leg to throw Jungeun's fallen sword far away from them. 

Now, what Hyunjin wasn't expecting was for Jungeun to be a coward. 

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please have mercy" she cried out, hands still gripping the now pretty swollen knee, tears beginning to run down her face. 

Hyunjin was confused but didn't move, didn't say a word. Deliberating if she should let her go with the threatening possibility that she'll come back, or... 

But she couldn't kill her, not when she was Heejin's cousin. Not when she was on the ground, unable to keep the fight honorably fair. 

"I'll do whatever you want, please _Hyunjin_ " 

" _Oh so you do know my name_ "

"I want you to leave." she firmly prompted, pinning the weapon just a bit more, enough to make a small cut and scare the bits of hell out of Jungeun. "Leave tonight, and never step foot in this kingdom again. I won't hesitate a second time, you have my word on that" 

She nodded rapidly, looking more foolish than ever. Hyunjin guesses that the bumptious persona was all an acting. 

Jungeun was a good fighter, but it appeared that the moment things got out of her control, instead of continuing fighting, she'd opt for bawling out her eyes, begging to be spared. 

Leaving without looking back—after forcing Jungeun to give Hyunjin her word that she won't see her again—the Knight had one stop in her mind.

_Heejin._

\------

The way inside was... Depressing. With heavy steps that were, each, increasing the pain in her muscles and with the cold wind hitting her wet face, making her shiver, Hyunjin found her way back. Passing the gate and noticing the absence of her dear friend—she could only hope he could reach Heejin—while the other guard's soul was gone.

But that wasn't the worst thing. Seeing bodies to a side and the other within the castle was what made Hyunjin's stomach turn upside down.

They'll have to clean these up, fast.

Hyunjin delayed her reunion with Heejin by stopping to check on some of them, the alive ones. Some were hurt badly but thankfully all of them could still walk, one informing her that they've sent someone already to call for medical help.

It felt fitting to leave them then, help was on its way and Hyunjin had other matters. 

Arriving at the destination, hopefully her last, Hyunjin stood in the doorframe, observing them for a second. Heejin was finishing patching Seungcheol up, just like she did with her a while ago. She tiredly smiled at the scene, if Heejin would ever want to she'd make a great queen. She has all the qualities: caring, kind, down to Earth, composed, intelligent, altruistic. And if she'd still want her, Hyunjin would stay behind her on every journey that she decides to take, protecting her, encouraging her, _loving her_.

Deciding that it is time to announce her presence Hyunjin was ready to clear her throat, or let out an already forming cough but Yerim was faster. The cat jumped right into her arms, trusting Hyunjin's reflexes, meowing loudly. 

This was her way of saying "I was worried about you" and Hyunjin wanted to let the tears threatening to come out, come out. Remembering the panic her sister felt earlier, when assumingly all of this begun, that stretched over to Hyunjin's own body, making her sick in an instant, she hugged Yerim close to her chest, shutting her eyes. "I'm here" she whispered into Yerim's triangle-shaped ear. 

Heejin and Seungcheol were watching her now and she noticed--after locking her eyes with Heejin's--the girl's hesitation. She probably wanted to run to Hyunjin, hug her as she did before, judging by the way he left her body up only a few centimeters but sunk into the previous position immediately. 

It wasn't her fault...Hyunjin still had to explain everything to her.

\----

With Seungcheol excusing himself (but not before thanking both Heejin and Hyunjin) Heejin wasted zero time into disclosing her curiosity. 

"Our sisters?" Was the first thing she said to Hyunjin. Her tone wasn't demanding of an answer but rather fascinated by the slipped information.

They were both sitting on the edge of the bed, with Yerim between them, looking more than ready for the big reveal. If Hyunjin was in a better mood, she'd laugh. 

"Are you sure you don't want us to discuss it tomorrow? You should get some rest" 

Heejin shook her head. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep after..." 

Fuck, she really should have prepared a speech. 

"Heejin" Hyunjin started much to Heejin's rapidly increasing interest. "You'll think a lot of things have been kept hidden from you after hearing this but please, let me give it all out before you form a solid opinion" Heejin furrowed her eyebrows but nodded absently.

"I have two sisters." She waited for Heejin's reaction before continuing. Her eyes were now mildly widened and Hyunjin mustered the courage to take Heejin's little hand into her own. "The girl you saw a few days ago was one of them. Her name is Yerim... " a pause. "She's also your cat" squeezing her eyes shut in fear, Hyunjin waited for Heejin to say something, doubt her, be offended that she was having an actual person around maybe spying on her. 

But no, that wasn't Heejin. 

When she opened them she saw the Princess, staring at her, mouth open. Yerim was now next to her, fading into Hyunjin's body, looking anxiously at Heejin. 

"You mean Choerry...my Choerry...is a girl? How...?"

"I come from a family of wizards. And for decades their children, us and maybe our children, had the power to turn into animals. We were and are destined guardians for your family. But something went wrong with us. I cannot turn and Yerim can only turn once a month." Heejin watched Yerim's ears fall down and she wanted to offer her a hug but instead, she pursued the conversation by enquiring: "And the other sister?" 

Hyunjin sighed. "That would be Hyejoo...your sister's wolf" 

_Now_ Heejin was speechless. 

"It's a lot to take, I know..." 

"No, I'm just..." She turned to Yerim. "Choerry...Yerim, I am so sorry. I can't imagine how hard it was for you after I put all of these _loonatics_ to chase you. It was a horrible thing of me and I wish you could forgive me" 

Well, it was Hyunjin's (and Yerim's) turn to be speechless. Not only has Heejin wholeheartedly accepted Hyunjin's story and...Yerim's condition (when both of them were fearing that Heejin won't see her with the same eyes anymore) but she also became careful of her. Apologizing for unintentional mistakes. 

Jeon Heejin was a gift that kept on giving. 

Yerim, happier than Hyunjin herself, jumped right into Heejin's arms, unlocking her overly-affectionate self after the doubts washed away. 

"It must be hard" Heejin sympathized, holding Yerim close and looking at Hyunjin. "To be trapped into an animal body"

"Oh Hyejoo can turn whenever she wants, she just chooses not to. And Yerim... " Hyunjin lowered her voice "Yerim wishes she could but..." 

"Hm.." Heejin pursued her lips. "It's my first time hearing about something like this but I have a friend in the Ha Kingdom... Jung Jinsoul is her name. She can turn people into animals, fishes most of the time. But we can make a trip there to see if the process can be reversed..if you want" 

Yerim raised her head instantaneously, watching Heejin with big hopeful eyes, looking like she's saying "Really?!" 

Hyunjin laughed but on the inside, she was sharing Yerim's excitement. She could already see them spending so much time together, performing so many activities. And she could see herself--maybe with Heejin joining--teasting Yerim about her crush on the loud kitchen kid. 

But before that, she needed to know one thing. 

"Heejin" Hyunjin asked for her attention, waiting even after Heejin looked at her and when the tension had started to rise, Heejin put Yerim on the bed as Hyunjin sat up. She followed.

"Yes?"

" _Will you still marry me?_ " 

And this time Heejin didn't hesitate to throw herself into Hyunjin's arms. "I will, you know I will" she whispered against her hair. 

And Yerim just couldn't wait to get to her human form so she could tease the hell out of these two. 

\----

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's done. Thank you for taking your time to read this :* I'll probably write an oneshot for HyeWon and YeoRry at some point. Till then, farewell.


End file.
